Again, to true love
by funnygirl00
Summary: Erik and Idonea watch as their children grow up and hope for grandchildren, but is that in the cards? Alexander, is not keen on getting settled down with any one woman! Lucy, is in love with someone who doesn't notice she's alive, or does he? And Gustave, is certain he'll be a bachelor all his life. Can Erik and Idonea hold on as as their children prepare to leave the nest?
1. Family problems

**Ok, this is the sequel to my first fic 'Again, to love.' If you haven't read it, read it first before continuing please. **

**I own nothing except, Idonea.**

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

**Idonea's POV**

* * *

"ALEXANDER!"

I rolled my eyes as my husband Erik came charging up the stairs, angry for some unknown reason. I dried my hands and came out of the kitchen as Erik ripped the mask off his face and set it on the table by the stairs. He shook a handful of papers, "where is that boy?"

"hello." I cooed, trying to get him to calm down, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Erik scowled, "Idonea! I am not in the mood-

I kissed Erik and as I figured, he groaned with agitated distraction. I felt him fidget and his arms came tightly around my twenty-six inch waist. I smiled as he deepened the kiss; knowing that he loved me as much as he did the day we remarried for when we married we didn't love each other at all. We hated each other, but we did find love. I rubbed his tight shoulders and felt him relax. A kiss would always calm Erik down; a gentle kiss turned away his wrath. I'd given him many kisses in the years of out marriage.

Erik groaned and pulled back. I ran a finger down his jaw. "hello, lover. What's bothering you?"

Erik handed some official looking papers, "our son…has spent $5,000 on all these building supplies and I have no clue where he is! Now, I wouldn't have minded, except he drew it from _my _account." Erik groaned. "I'm going to kill that boy!"

I pulled Erik to the couch in the living room. "now, relax first." He huffed, but sat down. I needed to get him to calm down, Erik was always so high strung. "do you know what he's doing with these materials?"

"no!" Erik said. "the boy has no concept of money!"

"father?" Erik looked up to see our twenty-one-year-old daughter Lucy come in with a somewhat wary expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you and mother."

"what's up sweetheart?" he asked. "we're never to busy for you."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but." Lucy sighed, "well, it's…this stage hand."

Erik perked up instantly, "has he been harassing you?"

"Erik." I poked him. "stop assuming the worst."

"keep your hands to yourself!"

I laughed, "then you keep your hands and the rest of you away from me tonight!"

Erik snorted in amusement; but I could tell he was taking my threat seriously. There was never a night Erik wanted to stay away from me. he'd been denied so much love in his life that he swallowed up the heat and passion in our room to make up for all the love denied him. I was only happy to submit to Erik's desires. My only concern would have been being pregnant before we have grandchildren, but I wasn't able to bear children after Lucy and Alexander's births. I thought that after that news, Erik would never make love to me again. Now...I don't think he'll ever stop.

"well…he's just most insistent." Lucy said. "He wants to go out with me, but he won't speak to you."

"well, do you want to go out with him?" Erik asked. "that's the main question."

Lucy sighed, "he's…too bold. He's brings me things though we hardly know each other. When I tried to leave yesterday…he tried to kiss me."

"I'll have him broiled in oil!" Erik snapped. His head jerked to the side to see Alexander coming up the stairs. His eyes glinted. "and Alexander can join him!"

"father," Alexander said as he moved towards his room. "I must talk with you tomorrow morning. I've something to talk to you about."

"yes! Does it include my $5,000 you stole?"

"borrowed." Alexander laughed. "don't worry. The money is in good hands."

"and whose pretty hands are they in?"

"if you're so worried talk to Gustave." Alexander said grinning as he began to close the door. "he's the one who forged your signature."

"don't try to pin this on Gustave!" Erik snapped. Alexander closed the door and he sighed. "that boy."

"Erik," I reminded him. "we're discussing Lucy. Remember?"

he sighed and went back to the couch. "yes. I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"you were broiling the boy in oil." I reminded him. "And if you boil my son, you'll be joining him!"

"well, I asked him not to kiss me and he didn't push the issue."

Erik sighed, "Well, that's good."

"tell me," I asked. "is he a nice boy?"

"Idonea!" Erik growled. "That's not the point!"

"Lucy knows what I mean."

"well…he doesn't swear or drink and he goes to the same church as Aunt Felicity. She says she's never seen him with another girl before. So, as near as I know, no, there's nothing objectionable to this character."

"so, would it kill you to accept one of his invitations?"

"no…but…there's nothing there."

I laughed, "you never know. Do you think your father and I hit it off the first time? No! the only thing your father hit was the desk before he sent it flying!"

"enough Idonea."

"within a week he was threatening to get our marriage annulled."

"Idonea," he sighed taking my hand. "how many times do I have to tell you, that I had my head on upside down, inside out and backwards when I suggested that? When are you going to let me forget?"

"never."

"And this is relevant because?" Lucy asked. "I don't understand."

"you never know…until you open yourself up. Take a chance, however, we can meet this man first, if that's what you wish."

Erik huffed, "it's what I wish!"

Alexander came out of the room, all dressed up in his dinner clothes. "I'll be back late, don't set a place for me mother."

"I stopped doing that for you days ago young man."

"and where are you off to?" Erik asked. "who's the floozy this time?"

"father!

"Erik." I warned him.

"Idonea, I haven't seen a respectable lady yet in his company."

"actually," Alexander said. "this is a business meeting."

"which you will not relate to me!" Erik snapped. "confound it boy!"

"easy," Alexander grinned. "you don't want your heart to fail and leave mother all alone would we? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alexander!"

"Gustave!" Alexander said. "just in time. Father's quite upset."

Gustave groaned, "thanks."

Erik turned to me and frowned, "Are you sure Alexander isn't related to that fop?"

I looked at him indignantly, "Erik, you know you're the only man to posses my body since I married you and don't you dare suggest otherwise!"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry my love."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. "oh, go wash up!" I immediately felt my husband's firm hand right on my rear end. "Erik!" I shrieked as the children began laughing.

"what?" he asked innocently.

I grabbed a pillow and smacked him right in the face. Erik let out a roar as the children cheered me on. "I warned you!" Erik reached for my waist and I popped him again. Erik growled and pulled on the pillow, released it as I flew backwards! "Erik!" I shrieked as I fell back on the lush carpet. "oh!"

"Idonea!" I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the slight twinge of fear in his voice. "Idonea?"

"you've done it now dad." Gustave said. "I'll go get some water."

"here." Lucy propped a pillow under my head.

I reached for it and smacked Erik on the head again. He groaned and grabbed my arm. "Idonea! Don't do that again."

I wrapped my other arm around his neck as I removed his wig and ran my fingers through his graying, thin strands of blonde hair. "I love you."

Erik exhaled, "I don't know why I do, but I love you too."

Erik kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I heard the children tiptoe out of the room. I gently pushed him away, "help me up. I've got to get dinner ready."

"lets eat out." Erik asked. "get hotdogs, ice cream and eat down at the beach."

I hesitated, "I don't know."

"I promise to carry you if you get tired."

"don't you dare! I'm like an old elephant."

"an old fairy." Erik corrected. "come on."

I exhaled, "all right. I'll tell Lucy and Gustave."

Erik nodded, "I'll go get some money and hopefully, we'll all be ready to go."

* * *

**Ok, don't forget to review! DO NOT subscribe for alerts if you do not intend to review. Thank you.**


	2. Puppy love and cowboys

**Katdancer: Good hearing from you again. Thank you for reviewing. If it weren't for your reviews for 'Again to love' I wouldn't have continued writing.**

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

I inhaled as I nibbled at my hotdog. I was feeling sorry for myself; I envied my parents happiness. Twenty-one years of marriage, and they still acted like a newly wedded couple.

Father, never hesitated in showing the world how much he cared for mother. She was his constant angel and if they hadn't met, I'm sure father would have been a very lonely man. She always supported him, soothing him when his nerves were upset. Father was a rock for her. Mother was weak, but she never gave into the feelings. Father was always lovingly hovering over her, letting her have her fun, stopping her when he was very concerned about her health.

And they deeply loved each other. It showed. Father simply had to look at mother and she'd become radiant. Mother, a touch of her hand would cause him to relax and he'd forget all his cares and woes instantly. Together, they were amazing. Like prince and a princess, a fairytale love.

I wanted someone like that. I wanted a love like that. But, none of the boys my age, made my heart sing like that. There was…someone…but he didn't know I was alive. He was also nineteen years older than I was, so I had to tell myself it was a bad case of puppy love and I'd outgrow it.

"Erik?"

I turned around and saw the man I'd been thinking about walk towards my parents.

"Hello Joe!" my father said. "Come and join us."

"No thanks." He said. "I've got a lead on what Fredrick has been up to and don't worry, your money is in good hands."

"Well, what's my money been spent on?"

Joe laughed a deep voice that made me smile and I hoped I didn't look like an idiot. "Don't worry, you'll be proud of him."

"That's what you said last time when he reopened 'phantastic fashion' he didn't have the head for it!"

"What man does?" I asked. "But seriously Joe," he finally acknowledged me; his piercing brown eyes made my foolish heart skip a beat. "He's not doing anything in the fashion industry?"

Joe shook his head, "no. I assure you Miss Lucy, it's for the good of the park."

I groaned, "how many times have I asked you to call me by my given name? You've been with the family for so long, it's almost wrong for you to refer to me that way in such a manner."

"I apologize Lucy," he still made me tremble. "But, I'm afraid I keep forgetting." He turned to my father. "I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon to catch that Wild West show, see if it's any good."

Father nodded, "all right."

"Can I go to?" the words slipped before I could stop them. My parents and Joe looked at me with surprise in their eyes. "It sounds interesting."

"Well…don't you have rehearsals to do?" father asked.

"Well, it's just one day." I said. "And I haven't had a vacation in a long time. You yourself said I'm the best dancer out of them all."

"Being a father makes me inclined to boast." He said.

Mother laughed, "but in your case he doesn't have to. Go ahead, one day won't make any difference."

Father glanced at Joe, "make sure no cowboy bothers her."

Joe laughed and stood up. "Yes sir!"

I stood up as well, "what time should I be ready to go?"

"I'll pick you up at nine."

I nodded, "all right. Thank you."

Joe smiled, "thank you. I can use the company."

I nodded and turned back to my parents. "I'm going home now."

"Just let us clean up and we'll go together." Father said.

I shook my head, "you stay with mother; you two hardly get any privacy anymore. I'll be fine on my own."

Joe spoke up, "I'm going by your house anyway, I'll escort her home."

Father exhaled, "all right."

I nodded at Joe, "thank you. I hate to put you out though."

"It's a pleasure. Shall we?"

He didn't offer me his arm and my foolish heart felt heavy. I decided to make the best of it. I had to get over Joe. But…I didn't know how.

* * *

**Erik's POV**

* * *

I sighed and looked at Idonea. "Darling, that wasn't a good idea."

"You mean because it's Joe and not some other man?"

"Idonea, she's had a bad case of puppy love and I am attempting to discourage it and you've undone all my plans."

She laughed, "Erik, did you ever think that maybe she'll meet some handsome cowboy there?" I blinked. "No you didn't."

I sighed, "look, I only want the best for my baby girl. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Erik, you learn from these things. Besides, it's just a rodeo. What could possibly happen there?"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

I stared wide-eyed at the cowboy holding onto the bucking horse with one-arm. I turned to Joe, "this is crazy!"

He laughed at me, "it certainly is, but it's entertaining!"

"I know, that's what's crazy about it!" a gust of wind sent my hat flying, I jumped out of the seat to get it. Fortunately, I was on the edge. I stood up and fluttered it.

"Lucy!" Joe shouted.

I spun around to see this huge body flying at me! I instantly realized the cowboy had gotten bucked off his horse and the horse must have bucked him over the gate!

The cowboy landed at me full force, sent me flying backwards into the aisle! I hit my head and everything ran for a few seconds and I shook my head to clear up my vision. The cowboy straddling me looked as stunned as I felt. He was attractive, very muscular, green eyes and dark brown hair.

He got up and knelt beside me, "I'm so sorry. That nag had a mind of it's own." He glanced around. "is there a doctor here?"

I gripped his arm and pulled myself up. "I'm fine."

"easy." Joe said from beside me. "your father's going to kill me."

"he better not." The cowboy said, wrapping his arm around my waist and helping me up. "that'd be a crime. Easy."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine…just…a little embarrassed."

"Lucy, I'm going to take you home." Joe said. "right now."

"no." I protested. "I'm fine. My head hurts a little, but I'm fine."

The cowboy helped me sit down, "I'm sorry again miss."

"please, it was an out of the ordinary accident."

"May I ask your name?" he asked. Joe stiffened beside me. "it's just that I've never sat on any lady before and we should exchange names in case."

"oh, my name is Lucy. I'm Mr. Y's daughter."

His eyes widened, "the Mr. Y?" I nodded. "fancy that, I was going to buy myself a ticket and check out Phantasma tonight."

"I'll tell the ticket master to let you in for free."

"thanks. My name is Robert Nolan."

I smiled, "That's a nice name."

"thank you." He tipped his hat. "I've got to be going. I hope to see you again."

I smiled politely, "you can never tell." I turned back to the show, feeling Joe's eyes boring into me. I finally addressed him. "what?"

"your father…is going to hang me when he hears about this."

"oh Joe," I laughed as I squeezed his hand. "you worry to much. Everything will be fine." And to make the day perfect, Joe didn't push my hand away.

* * *

**Ok, don't forget to review.**


	3. Head over heels

**katdancer: That'll be a little later, but there is an explosion here. Thank you for the review. I'm glad you're better. Whenever you disappear for a while, my prayers go with you.**

**skittlesgirl99: Thank you very much.**

* * *

Chapter three

* * *

**Gustave's POV**

* * *

Father exhaled and set down the blue prints of Alexander's ideas. He shook his head, "that boy…never fails to surprise me. You," father gripped my shoulder fondly. "Are just like me. Sensible and level headed."

I laughed, "Tell me that every once in a while."

He frowned, "is everything all right Gustave? You seem down a little lately."

I shrugged, "I don't know. Something…something in my life is missing. There's. An… emptiness that…I can't fill. No matter how much I work."

Father nodded, "I know the feeling. You'll get over it."

"How'd you get over it?"

"It took a long time and a lot of work, but it was worth it." He sighed and rubbed his hands together. "I fell in love and remarried your mother."

I shook my head, "and what woman could I trust? It'd all be a front to wed Mr. Y's famous son."

Father shrugged, "that does present a problem. How about I disown you until you're married?"

I laughed. "Advisable." I picked up the mail. "I'll go drop these off and meet you back here for lunch."

Father nodded. "All right. See you in five minutes. Lucy gets back this afternoon and I want to be there to greet her. How about we surprise your mother instead?"

"All right. If she's home."

Father nodded somberly, "she's home. She was still sleeping when I left."

I nodded; mother had good and bad days. Most of the time she hid it, but father grew to recognize when her off days were.

"All right. So I guess I meet you down in the lobby?"

"Yes."

I nodded and stepped out of his office closing the door. I exhaled and moved towards the stairs to the lobby. Life was fulfilling, but maybe father was right. I was looking for love, but how was I to know when the right one came along? My brother Alexander said I wouldn't know a good woman if I fell over one!

I snorted to myself as I browsed through the envelopes and suddenly felt myself flying forward! I landed on a soft surface instead of a hard surface and rolled down the stairs! I heard a woman scream, but couldn't exactly make out a face or shape. Once I'd landed at the bottom of the stairs I looked down to see I'd tackled a young woman.

"Get off me!" She immediately hit me in the chest, her green eyes furious. "You idiot!" she screamed. "Don't you look where you're going!" she stood up and pointed to the bucket at the top of the stairs. "now I've got to mop it up all over again! Do you know how hard it is to haul a full bucket of water up the stairs?"

"well I-

"oh shut up!" I blinked in shock at her. she flung her dark brown curls back from her face and wiped at her wet dress. "you fool!"

"now wait just a minute!"

I made the mistake of reaching for her arm and she snapped. "you keep away from me and may God give you grievance for this! Did he neglect to give you eyes in your head?"

"I didn't see you!"

"I was standing right in front of you! You tackled me from behind!"

"I'm sorry."

She snorted and planted her knuckles on her waist. "tell me something I haven't heard!"

"I really am!"

"yes, so was the manager who apologized for not being present to witness the bell boys who don't keep their hands to themselves! Apologies mean nothing unless proved. good day sir and I hope you're sore in the morning!"

I watched in amazement as she grabbed the mop and cleaning equipment and stomped up the stairs muttering under her breath. I was stunned; what was that? I turned, temporarily shocked beyond belief. I was actually attracted to her. but why shouldn't I have been? She was a lovely girl.

I walked up to the desk to find the manager absent. I immediately went in search of him. I found him, in the back room enjoying a smoke. Once he saw me he put it out, one of the rules was no smoking. Being the owner's son and second in command had certain advantages.

"sir I was just."

"quiet!" I said. "I won't say anything this time, but the next time, you're fired. Not I've got some assignments for you to do. First," I pulled him in the main lobby and pointed at the girl as she walked by with an empty bucket. "what's her name?"

"her? Bethany Davis. Why?"

"I-I kinda tackled her unfortunately. She mentioned that several of the lobby boys got out of line with her. I want them fired immediately."

"sir! You cannot be serious!"

"I am." I studied her, unsure of why I was doing this. "you're to apologize to her. but above all…don't tell her who I am. If she asks, say I requested that my identity remain anonymous. Tell all the other's who are also working with her, if she finds out who I am before I decide to tell her, I'll have everyone fired! Is that understood?"

"yes sir! But may I ask…why all the secrecy?"

"no you may not ask. Now…attend to the matter right away."

The manager scurried away and I turned to go out the front door. I instead turned to the florist we had right in the lobby and walked in. the saleslady hurried up and paused when she saw it was me.

"oh sir! I'm sorry, I thought you were a customer. Help yourself."

"thank you."

Father long ago had made me memorize the meaning of roses. At the time I thought it was stupid, but now I was grateful I knew what they meant.

* * *

**Bethany's POV**

* * *

I bent over to pick up the bucket to feel a slap on my behind. "hey!" I snapped to see a guest who'd been annoying me. "get away from me!"

"you should be lucky I'm interested."

"the lady said to leave her alone." I spun around to see the same man who'd tackled me. he had a few roses in his hands. "now, leave her alone. I have enough authority with the owners to have you kicked out of Phantasma." The man had the sense to step back. "leave." The man hurried away and the one who'd protected me, stepped forward. I stepped back a little. He cleared his throat and he extended his hand. "my name's Gustave."

My brow arched, "French?"

He nodded, "my father is French. Do you not like the French race?"

"only when they knock ladies down!"

"do you know what roses mean?"

the question was so out of the blue, that I stared at him. "no."

he held a dark pink rose. "appreciation." He handed me a yellow rose with a red tip. "friendship." A light pink. "admiration." A red rose. "job well done."

I frowned, "doesn't red mean 'I love you'?"

"it can, but it can also mean congratulations, respect, courage, passion and I love you." For some reasons those words got under my skin. I inhaled and focused on the last two roses. A dark red rose and a yellow rose. "the red signifies unconscious beauty and the yellow means…I care." I looked up into his blue eyes, piercing. I actually began taking note of his face, now that my anger had calmed down. "I apologize, I should have looked where I was going. Will you please accept these roses as a symbol of my attempts to make up for my disgraceful accident?"

I felt like a louse. I inhaled the roses, the first any man had given to me. I looked up at him, he appeared innocent after the many men I'd had propositioning me. I nodded, "I'm sorry. I was cross and upset. I had no right to speak to you so. After all, you're a guest and I'm the chamber maid of this hotel."

He reached for my hand and squeezed it. I glanced at our joined hands. He smirked, "I'll accept on one condition." I frowned. "will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

I stared at him. I was not expecting that! "what?"

"nowhere fancy, catch a show that's playing here. Want to?"

"but I don't know you!"

"Bethany," I trembled at the way he'd said my name. "I'd like to know you. I swear I have no evil intentions."

"After the way I shouted at you? You want to take me out?"

he nodded, his blonde hair flopping about his face, "yes I do."

I hesitated, "I don't know."

"if you're unsure, bring a family member or some friends."

"I have neither."

"I'm sorry."

"don't be."

"you could have me as a friend." He said. "think it over. I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?"

I nodded, "all right. Thank you…for the roses."

He nodded, "my pleasure."

I watched as he walked down the stairs and out the door. I smelled my roses and reflected on what they meant. Friendship. Appreciation. Admiration. Job well done. Unconscious beauty and I care.

It had been a long time since anyone had cared about me. I had to open myself up a little, to see if he really cared.

* * *

**Ok, don't forget to review! **


	4. Strange things

**skittlesgirl99: Yes she does. **

**Availre: I'm glad! Out of all the female characters I've done for Erik, Idonea was my favorite.**

**Shadow of the red rose: You'll find the prequel on my page. It's called 'again to love.' Yes he knows that Christine was his birth mother. But his real mother is Idonea, after all she raised him, took care of him and trained him up into the man he is now.**

* * *

Chapter four

* * *

**Erik's POV**

* * *

I walked up the stairs, hoping Gustave had come here. He had vanished into thin air. "Who's there?" Idonea called.

"It's me." I said removing my mask and heading to the parlor where she was probably sitting with a book.

"Behind you." I turned and saw her there in a light weight red dress. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Hello."

"Hello." I kissed her, lifting her light body up and closer to mine. I felt her smile as she ran her hands up and down my back.

She sighed and pulled back, "what are you doing here? It's early."

I presented her with a purple rose that I'd kept behind my back. "Maybe I wanted to have lunch with my beautiful wife."

"Flatterer." She said taking the rose and inhaling it. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Is Gustave here?"

She frowned, "no. I thought he was with you."

"So did i. I was to meet him outside and when he didn't show up, I decided to come here." The door downstairs opened and shut and I rubbed her shoulder. "That may be the wayward child now."

"Mom? Dad?" Lucy called up the stairs.

"Stay there!" I said, pulling my wife up into my arms. "We'll be down."

"Erik!" she protested. "Really."

"You move to slow."

She made a face, but didn't protest. Lucy and Joe stood at the bottom of the steps. The first thing I noticed when Lucy walked towards me was that she had a limp and the side of her face was bruised.

"Mom, dad!" she said with a smile on her face. "Were we interrupting something?"

"No!" I said emphatically. "And you mind your tongue young lady."

Idonea laughed as I set her on the ground. "Erik, enough."

"What happened to your face?" I asked shooting Joe a look. "You said you'd take care of her."

"Sir," Joe held up his hand. "I did but there was an accident."

"Accident!"

Idonea gripped my hand, "calm down."

For her sake I forced down the fatherly worry and anger. Lucy nodded, "it was a freak accident. I lost my hat, I went to get it as a cowboy was bucked off his horse and landed on me!"

I blinked. "Now, I hate the word freak, but as far as accidents go…that was definitely a freak accident. Are you all right?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. Joe was more protective than you!"

The door opened and Gustave came in with a funny look on his face. "Good morning!"

"Afternoon silly." Lucy corrected as she hugged him. She pulled back and frowned. "You're all wet. What happened?"

"Good question." I said. "Where were you?"

"I was buying roses."

I wasn't expecting that. "Roses?"

"Who's the girl?" Joe asked. "Anyone I know?"

"I doubt it. Her name is Bethany Davis."

Joe frowned, "I don't know her."

"She's a chambermaid at the hotel."

Idonea frowned, "you brought roses for a chambermaid? How come?"

"Well," he shifted uneasily. "I was browsing through father's letters and I wasn't looking where I was going. And I knocked her down."

I winced. "You didn't."

He nodded, "I knocked her down the main flight of stairs."

Idonea stared, "is she all right?"

He nodded, "yes. She gave me what for though! I never heard such fire from any woman's mouth…except for mother of course."

I stared, "didn't you tell her who you were?"

Gustave laughed, "and spoil all the fun? No way!" he checked his watch. "I've got a date in a bit, so I can't join you all for lunch."

"A date?" Idonea asked. "Who with?"

He blinked, "I thought it was obvious. Bethany."

"You're kidding me?" Joe said. "After what you did to her? She's going out with you?"

Gustave nodded, "indeed."

"Now you be careful."

"Father, I can take care of myself."

"You're moving to fast."

"Like you and Christine?" he asked. "Father, I know the whole story and I assure you that I heed the lessons from the story everytime you tell me. But," he inhaled. "I want what you and mother have. Something, real and loving. I'm missing that, and…even when Bethany was yelling at me," he shook his head. "Maybe I'm crazy…. But I was still … attracted to her. I need to know. It's an unsure thing…. but I'm not going to pass this up."

I exhaled, "All right. But don't do anything foolish!"

Idonea rubbed my shoulder. "Erik, he's a grown boy now." She turned to Gustave motioned towards the stairs. "Now, you go get changed."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

I watched Gustave walk up the stairs before glancing back at my parents. Father was studying mother and I noted she looked a little tired, but not overly tired. Father cleared his throat, "so, why don't you two tell us all about this cowboy instance?"

"His name is Robert Nolan." Joe said. "His father was a bronco buster and passed all his knowledge onto his son. He's been riding in the rodeo for about three years and has a small spread out west of here."

Father nodded, "I trust he apologized for the incident."

I nodded, "yes father. He-he actually…would like to meet you."

Mother laughed, "that's foolish! He'd willing face the wrath of a father? And not to mention your father's unlike any man!"

"Idonea." He growled. "Quiet."

"Well, Erik had controlled his temper very well since I first met him."

I scowled at him, "And how would you know? Have you ever been spanked by him?"

"That's a pleasure I can overlook."

"Hey, the spankings were harder on me than they were to you!" he said. "But look at yourself, and compare yourself to some of the children that you see now and tell me that I did wrong."

I shook my head, "my…posterior protests," Joe snickered quietly and I elbowed him lightly. "but…my heart thanks you."

Father smirked, "and you'll be suffering as much as I did when your turn will come to reprimand your child."

I looked away, "if I have any."

Joe laughed, "that's a foolish thing to say."

"Lucy has this crazy idea that she's going to be an old maid."

Joe looked at me as if I was sprouting two heads, "you're kidding…right?"

I shook my head and stood up, "no I'm not."

If I couldn't stop loving Joe, I was going to end up an old maid. He was ruining all my chances for happiness…and he had no idea that he was doing that. Could he even see that he was the only one who made me happy?

"when do we meet this cowboy?" mother asked.

"he asked if he could call tomorrow, I said yes. I hope you don't mind."

"no I don't mind." She snuggled closer to father and kissed his distorted cheek. "and I said nothing could happen at a rodeo."

Father growled and pulled her close, "all right, so you were right." He studied her face. "did you have breakfast this morning?"

She shook her head, "I wasn't hungry."

"I thought so. Now, let's go find some lunch before my beautiful wife drops dead of hunger."

Mother shook her head, but held onto father's arm as they walked towards the door. father stopped, "I need to get my mask, I'll be right down."

"I'll get it," I said hobbling towards the stairs.

"I'll get it." Joe said moving past me.

"I've got it!" Gustave said trotting down holding father's mask. "here you go sir."

"thank you." Father said securing it.

Mother sighed, "I hate that mask."

"my dear, you've been telling me this for the twenty-one years we've been married. I'm aware of the fact and I promise, the moment I step in the door, I will remove it."

Mother sighed as she took father's arm. "the moment you step in the door."

I stepped back and watched as father kissed her forehead and mother leaned her head into his kiss. I wanted something like that so much. I turned to Joe who was watching also with a wistful eye. I couldn't help but wonder, could he be looking for same thing Gustave and I was?

To be loved.

* * *

**A nice long one. Happy Father's Day! Don't forget to review, I'm getting a lot of hit's but hardly any reviews. It was like this with the first one for some reason. **

**Now, I had posted the first chapter, watched it get hits all day and my other one wasn't doing so well. I was very disapointed at the end of the day and deciding to delete my stories and just read until I got better. As I clicked on the profile page, I noticed 1 review and it was from katdancer. She stayed right on me and got me through the first fic and as everyone notices, there are plenty more. So a nice round of applause for katdancer! Without her encouragement, there wouldn't have been any of my stories here.**


	5. Someday

**skittlesgirl99: Never fear, I want to finish this one. I was only pointing out that without katdancer...I wouldn't even be here! I didn't know you had a phantom story. If I did, I would have checked it out, left a review and sent others your way. Rats! **

**katdancer: No... thank YOU! Otherwise, I wouldn't be having so much fun and getting experience.**

* * *

Chapter five

* * *

**Eva's POV**

* * *

I stared at the magnificent concert hall. I inhaled and looked at the note, would it be enough to get me an audition? I reached for the knob as a hand covered mine. I turned to see a handsome man standing there, with a charming smile. But I could tell immediately that he was quite the ladies man.

"Can't have a beautiful girl like you opening doors when I'm present."

I yanked my hand free and gave him a polite look. "Thank you. Excuse me." I walked to the man in the ticket booth. "Excuse me?" he looked up. "Where can I speak to someone in charge?"

The guy in the booth pointed behind me, "the owner's son is right behind you."

I turned around to see the same man who'd opened the door. He smiled as dread filled my stomach. This man would be just full of propositions.

I held out my hand, "my name is Eva Acura." I handed him a note. "Mr. Chagney said that you'd be able to find a position for me."

He frowned as he took the note. "Raoul…de Chagney by any chance."

"Si. I mean yes."

"Mind if I ask how you two managed to meet?" I frowned. "Listen, my father hates the man's guts and I'm not hiring anyone until I know the extent of the relationship with him."

I nodded. "He was in Arizona for his health. I was hired as his translator for two years before he decided he wished to remain in France. He realized I'd be destitute, so he told me that I could find a job here!"

"What do you do?"

"I sing and dance."

"Anything in Spanish?"

I nodded, "I sing in Spanish and can dance traditional Spanish dances."

"Fascinating." He said leaning forward.

I stepped back, "could you kindly direct me to whomever is in charge of the auditioning?"

"I am." He purred. "And….how about after your audition…we catch dinner together?"

"I'm married." The lie came out fast before I could make it sound like the truth.

He laughed and gripped my hand, "no ring."

"I removed it."

"No sign of a band at all." He smirked. "I'll try again…are you married?"

"That is none of your business!" I snapped pulling my hand free. "You're getting offensive!"

"Believe me, that's not how I intended to come across as."

"Alexander?" I turned and saw an attractive blonde woman walking towards him.

"Lucy!" he hugged her. "What are you doing back so early. And what happened to your face?"

She rolled her eyes, "a cowboy fell on me."

"A cowboy? Does father know?"

She nodded, "yes, he's actually coming over." The girl looked at me with a curious look in her eye. "Who is this?"

"Eva Acura." He said with a smile. "She was Raoul de Chagney's interpreter in Mexico."

Lucy stared at me. "You're kidding!"

I shifted, "I assure you I am not." I dipped my head. "I will look for employment elsewhere."

"Wait!" the girl caught my arm. "I apologize. It's just that my father has spoken of your employer and unfortunately things never went well. I could explain it, but it's a long, twisting and tragic story."

I frowned, "I see. I apologize."

"No," Lucy said. "We're being rather rude. Have you auditioned yet?"

"No."

"Good. If you get whatever it is that you'll need, I'll watch your performance."

I frowned and glanced at Alexander. "I thought…he did the hiring."

Lucy laughed as Alexander shifted uncomfortably. "Alexander? No! He's the architect of the family. I'm in charge of hiring. My father says I have a good sense for these things."

I nodded and walked toward Alexander. "I just have one thing to do first."

I smiled at him and he asked, "so…tonight?"

I smiled, then I scowled at him as I drew my hand back and whacked his face. The stunned look on his face was priceless. "Keep your propositions to yourself!" I turned back to his sister and dipped my head. "I'm ready."

She led me down the hall, "did I miss something?"

"he was basically hinting for a night together to get the job."

She stopped in her tracks and turned back to her brother who was still rubbing his jaw. "ALEXANDER!"

"Gotta run!" he said.

"I'M TELLING MOTHER!" She shrieked before turning back to me. "I'm so sorry. And I wish you'd have slapped him again!"

I shrugged, "I've had other offers, but don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"you don't know my brother."

I nodded, "but I've known others like him. I'm not opening for romance with anyone. Especially your brother!"

She laughed loudly, "I like you! And you beat up my brother all you want."

"Maybe a little slapping around his all he needs!"

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

* * *

I couldn't figure out where I'd gone wrong. This had to be an off day for this typically didn't happen to me. now this girl was beautiful. I'd never seen such an exotic beauty in my life. I was so entranced that I hadn't really thought about how to ask her out and wound up making a complete fool of myself.

I removed my hat and coat as I walked back home, not looking forward to what I'm going to hear from mother and father. I had delayed returning home because I knew it wasn't going to be good the moment I hit the top of the stairs. I could just hear her voice ringing in my ears as I pushed the door open.

"_Someday I'm gonna do you wrong. _For some reason I could still hear her voice in the house. But that was impossible. Right?

_Someday I'll leave you blue. Someday I'm gonna steal your heart. _

_Someday I'll rip it right in two. _Ok, now she had to be in the house. Maybe Lucy brought her home. I hurried up the stairs._ But someday just ain't here yet, and I'm still stuck on you. So let's just say we got today and do what lovers do. _

I came up the stairs, and there she was. Those dark brown eyes were as piercing as swords. Mother and father were listening as Gustave played the piano for her. Lucy saw me and she gave me a scowl. _Some night I'm gonna hurt ya bad. Some night I'll cause you pain. Some night I'm gonna leave you dry n' cryin' in the rain. _She almost missed her cue and focused back on the music that father had given her. _But some night just ain't here yet, and boy you're lookin' good. So let's pretend tonight won't end and act like lovers should. _

Father held up his hand. "That's good. You've got a good voice, perfect for English and Spanish." He turned and his eyes fell on me. "Alexander Garth Destler," he stood up and walked up to me. "You have some explaining to do about your unsavory conduct towards this young woman! And I want an explanation right now!"

* * *

**Oh boy, well, he was asking for it. Don't forget to review! Because 8 reviews out of 150 hits, isn't doing so well!**


	6. Walls around the heart

**Trmo77: thank you for reading again to love. Don't worry, everyone's stories will begin to unfold dramatically. This is just the tip of the iceberg, I'll let everyone know when things start to melt. It is a little challenging and I get thrown every once in a while. Don't worry...Alexander is sorry.**

**skittlesgirl99: He is. Let us know when your phantom fic is back up again please.**

**katdancer: SOrry, can't oblige this time.**

**Availre: Everyone has a fondness for Gustave, it's natural. Don't worry, the girls aren't all like Idonea, I guarantee that. Yes my spell check is working and let's hope we haven't jinxed it.**

* * *

Chapter six

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

* * *

I watched as my brother gulped uneasily as father glowered at him. "well?"

"Erik," mother said. "calm down." She turned to Alexander and snapped. "what is you? Haven't we raised you properly?"

"look," he held up his hand. "let me do this my way please?" we all watched as Alexander walked up to her and reached in his pocket. "I got this in case I ran into you again." He handed her a little box. "please accept this with my most humble apology."

I stared at him. boy, was he smooth! His charm worked on Eva, she accepted it and touched the box top gently as she looked back up at him. "I-I can't accept this."

"you don't even know what it is." He stepped forward and gripped her free had as he popped the lid up. "will you accept it, please?"

I watched as tears filled her eyes. she said something quietly to him that made him flinch.. he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and moved her out of the room. "excuse us for a minute."

Everyone nodded and I turned to my parents and frowned. "what was that all about?"

"she in trouble." Mother said knowingly.

Father snorted. "Idonea."

"Erik, I just know. She's in big trouble; and I hope there's a guardian angel about her."

Erik laughed, "honey, you're also so superstitious."

"but you know I'm always right about such things."

Father's smirk vanished and he kissed her forehead. "you need to rest."

"sure!" she said jumping up. "change when you know I'm right!"

"Idonea, I know that I could argue with you on the subject, but I don't want to fight you!"

"because you'll lose?"

"because," he said pulling her down. "I was put here on this earth to take care of you. Now what kind of guardian angel would I be if I argued and wore you out? Huh?"

mother crossed her arms over her frail waist. She gave father a scowl. He sighed and pulled her close, so her legs were crossed over his and her head rested against his chest.

I shook my head as tears filled my eyes. oh, I wanted something like that.

Mother noticed, "Lucy, are you all right?"

I nodded as I dried my eyes, "sorry. I-I just want what you two have together so much."

"you'll have that chance, princess." Father said. "but, the man who intends to marry you better be a knight in shinning armor."

"because," mother elbowed father. "he'll have to slay the evil dragon before the princess is his for the taking."

"indeed. But I've got a few things up my sleeve for the man. Because…I want to make sure he's worthy of you. Only the best for my princess."

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

* * *

I held onto Eva's shoulder as she cried. I should have felt awkward, but it felt so right holding her in my arms. I couldn't understand why she'd gotten so emotional over my little gift, then I realized it was her first gift.

I gently dabbed at her dark brown eyes as she sniffled and tried to get her emotions under control. "I'm…sorry."

"Shh," I said, trying to sooth her. I don't know how father managed to do this on a lifetime basis with mother. "it's all right. My father didn't get a present until he'd married my mother. He was in his late twenties or so."

She sniffled and looked up at me, those beautiful eyes sparkling in the moonlight on the balcony. "you…don't know your family's history?"

"Eva, my father's history is so tragic that to keep an optimistic outlook on life I try to avoid some areas. The world isn't' all bad."

"It just…seems like it at times."

I nodded, "yes." She looked out at Phantasma, her lovely hair stirred by a faint mist. I loved her Spanish accent, very soft. When she was angry…oi! Could she let off a string of words!

The silence had grown and I knew I to talk some to her. "are your parent's living?"

She stiffened and glanced at me, almost with hostility. "Why?"

"because…parents usually get their children gifts."

"we were too poor." She stated as she turned back to the view. "my parents are dead but my stepfather is still living."

"I'd like to meet him."

"you wouldn't."

"why?"

"just…believe me."

"all right." Man she was perplexing! "I would like to meet your stepfather whom I'm certain I will not like."

She stared at me. "why?"

"because," I couldn't believe I was actually going to say this. "I'd like to know you better. And since he is a part of your life."

"no."

I blinked at the cold way she'd said no. "why not?"

"I don't want you to know me better." She spun around with tears in her eyes and I was at a loss to understand what I'd said now. "I want you to stay away from me and my stepfather! I should never have come here!"

I grabbed her elbow and she spun around, her eyes wide and her arm raised as if to strike me. "calm down." I said. "easy."

"let go of me!" she demanded.

"all right. Just calm down." I released her and she looked at her arm; rubbing where I'd touched her and I wondered if I'd hurt her. I stepped closer. "Are you all right?"

she stepped back. "no one." She continued backing up. "is going to get the chance to hurt me. ever!"

with that she ran into the house. I stared at her for a moment before following after her. I watched as she ran down the stairs and turned to see my parents talking to Lucy who was drying her eyes while staring at me curiously.

Father sighed, "now what did you do?"

Gustave chuckled from his position at the piano. "boy, is she giving you the run around!"

I snorted and moved to the window to see her running madly towards the Phantasma gate. "there's something wrong with that girl."

"I told you!" mother said.

"darling. I'm going to make supper, what would you like?"

"stop changing the subject. but since you insist, I'll your mask with hollandaise sauce. Will you remove that damn thing?"

father roared with laughter as he removed it anyway. "oh darling, you're so cute when you're cross."

"I hate that mask." She removed it. "and this wig."

"need I remove anything else to gain your approval?" he asked with a deep note of seduction in his voice.

All of us looked at him in shock at the suggestive comment he'd made with us present. Mother stared at him and stood up. "I better go make dinner."

Father followed after her, "you children amuse yourselves, your mother and I need to have a talk anyway. About her."

"there is nothing wrong with me Erik Y Destler."

"sure." Father rolled his eyes as he followed her into the kitchen.

I turned back to see that Eva had vanished. I didn't know how I'd made her so angry. I'd have to ask mother and Lucy what I could have possibly done wrong.

* * *

**Eva's POV**

* * *

I walked slowly up the stairs. I looked like a mess. I had been in such a hurry to leave Alexander I'd forgotten what awaited me in my apartment. It certainly wasn't heaven…I wasn't even sure if such a place existed anymore.

I'd no sooner set foot in the apartment when I was grabbed and flung to the ground. This was nothing new to me. I rolled right back up and held out my purse to my greedy stepfather. He grabbed it and took all the money.

He scowled at the meager amount of money I was paid. "is this all you got?"

I shook her head. "no."

I had the sense to tuck Alexander's pin inside my neckline before I'd opened the door. I hated stealing and lying, but it was better than the beatings he'd given me for the last twelve years of my twenty-two years. Alexander had given me the first present I'd ever received. I wasn't going to give it to him to pay off his drinking and gambling debts.

"this ain't gonna satisfy the man!" he snapped. "don't you have anything else?"

"I don't have anything else!" I snapped. "you've sold every dress I own except for the one I'm wearing!"

"maybe," he said scanning my form. "you can offer him something."

I stepped back to my room. "I've got nothing to offer. Goodnight."

"don't you sass me!" he bellowed has his hand hit me upside the head sending me flying. The world spun as he shouted at me. "do you understand?" I nodded in fear as I struggled to sit up. It took several tries, then I got on my feet. He spit at me. "pathetic. You look uglier than your mother did after she'd been dead for five days. Worthless."

Unable to take it anymore I closed the door and locked it. I sank down against the door and cried as I could hear his drunken laughter on the other end of the door. I was all alone and there was no one to help me. I took out Alexander's pin and held it in my hand.

Maybe….there was hope out there yet. Maybe….he could save me. but…I'd put up defenses around my heart that was so strong….I'm not even sure he could break them down. But he'd have to fight for me. fight my father and break down the walls….but that wasn't possible. the men who rode on white horses and saved princesses, they only existed in fairytales. And fairytales didn't come true.

* * *

**Sheds a bit of light on Eva doesn't it and I know no one saw that coming! As I post this, it is 12:20 AM and I just finished an hour of salsa class. So, surprise me with some reviews in the morning please!**


	7. Dinner Dates

**Availre: It's mademoiselle. Eva's troubles are only beginning.**

**skittlesgirl99: No, he has his father's stubborness.**

**Trmo77: Alexander is her knight in shinning armor. Idonea's issues will be brought up much later.**

**shadow of the red rose: Thank you, I fixed it.**

* * *

Chapter seven

* * *

**Bethany's POV**

* * *

"Bethany?"

I spun around to see Gustave behind me. "Oh!"

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

I stood up from where I was scrubbing the floor and wiped my hands on my apron. "That's all right. Did you need something?"

"Actually," he said. "I've got ticket for a concert tonight. I was hoping you could accompany me."

I flushed as I shook my head, "I-I'd love to…but I can't."

Disappointment showed in those blue eyes of his. "Oh. You're busy?"

I sighed, I never lied and I saw no reason to start now. "No."

"Then why won't you come with me?"

"I-I have….nothing to wear." I said. "I can't afford it."

Gustave exhaled and he smiled, "is that all? Don't worry about it. I'll see you at six thirty at the top of the stairs."

"But I-

"No buts!" he kissed my cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

I stared as I held onto my cheek. Gustave, I'd never met anyone like him. He didn't talk much, but once he had his mind set on something, there was no changing his mind. I knelt and began scrubbing the floors again attempting to focus on the dirt. But my mind was more inclined to think of the handsome man who'd knocked me down the stairs. I smiled and thought, if I were to marry him, that would be quite a story to tell our children. But of course, he wasn't going to marry me. He was rich, I could see that, I honestly had no idea why I was agreeing to this. I had no experience with men and maybe this would be a good lesson for me in the end.

* * *

**Idonea's POV**

* * *

I held Erik's arm as we sat at the edge of the ocean. He scowled impatiently. "That cowboy is late."

"Erik, the plan was that he arrived at six. It's six ten now, give him some time to get here. After all, he wasn't planning to go to the beach."

"If I were in his shoes, I'd arrive a half hour early and say that my clock had slowed down."

"Erik." I kissed him. "My Erik."

He ran his finger down behind my ear. "There was a time when I wasn't."

I shook my head, "no Erik. In spite of all the issues that we dealt with…you had my heart in an iron grip and you never let it go. My grip is getting a little weak, but, I'll hold on."

"Idonea, why don't you let Gangle check you out?"

"I'll not be exposing myself to anyone except you!" I said giving him a pointed look. "And I'm to set in my ways to change my mind now."

I'd been raped for weeks before I met even Erik and I've always been very conscious about revealing my body to anyone. It took Erik and I a few months before we'd even considered sealing our marriage.

Erik sighed wearily and kissed my forehead, "all right. But if you take a turn, I'm dragging you down there."

I nodded as I lay flat on my back and he lay down beside me. I smiled and ran a long fingernail on his jaw line. He leaned forward and kissed me on the nose. I shivered a little and I saw that look come in his eyes as he pulled me closer and kissed me.

"Erik." I said. "If they find us."

He cut me off with another kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Twenty-one years of marriage and still our love seemed to be growing stronger.

"Mother?"

Erik groaned at the sound of Lucy's voice. He looked up and scowled darkly. "That girl had impeccable timing."

"Indeed." I gave him a little shove in the chest. "Some distance."

Erik made a face but did as I asked. He looked at the young man and immediately hissed. "I don't like him."

"Erik."

"I don't. He looks like a fop."

"Erik, shut up."

"Arguing?" Lucy asked. "I was only gone for ten minutes."

"Hey, until you are married, you can do nothing." Erik stated as he pulled me up. "Then, we're you're married, you can do whatever you wish."

I blushed, "thank you Erik. That's just what the young man wanted to hear." There was something about him, I didn't like, but I wasn't sure. "My name is Idonea. This is my husband Erik."

"Pleased to meet you." He said shaking my hand.

I glanced at Lucy and was disappointed to see her face showed no interest at all. He was handsome, but I don't know. He just wasn't the kind of man I'd hoped Lucy would fall in love with. But we needed to give it time to see how it would all turn out.

* * *

**Eva's POV**

* * *

"That was beautiful."

I turned to see Alexander standing there. I gripped the sheet music tightly and dipped my head in acknowledgement. "Thank you."

I turned to go. "Eva. Wait a moment." I froze on the stage and I trembled as he walked in front of me. He cleared his throat. "Look…something happened last night and I can't figure out what I did wrong. Could you possibly help me understand?"

I shook my head, "it's none of your business."

"suppose I make it my business?" he asked. "what if…I want to make you my business?"

I gasped and stepped back shaking my head. "no! stay away from me!"

"Eva."

"don't call me that!" I snapped.

"it's your name."

"which I did not give you permission to use!" I gripped the paper tighter. "my name is Miss Acura. Please address me as such."

Those deep brown eyes studied me. he stepped closer. "what is it Eva? There's something that's bothering you more than the pass I made at you. What is it?" I turned and walked quickly away. I couldn't look at him anymore. "I'll find out Eva!"

I spun around, "do I need to get your father involved in this?"

"go ahead!" he said walking towards me, fire flashing in his eyes. "I swear." I instinctively threw my hands up to protect my face. "Eva?" anger in his tone became immediate concern. I looked up to see his hands hovering beside my shoulders, not touching me. "Eva, has someone hurt you?"

I turned and ran down the hall and thankfully he didn't follow me. hours later, I was exhausted from rehearsing

"Eva!" a chorus girl named Cynthia ran up to me. "have you seen your dressing room?"

I frowned, "no. why?"

"you've got an admirer!" she said taking my arm. "look!"

I followed her to my dressing room and paused at the sight. There were bouquets roses everywhere, a box of chocolate kisses and a lit candle with a note beside it. I picked up the note and opened it.

_A rose for each year, and a kiss for each tear. A candle to see the into your troubled soul and a hope that I'll be the one to make your heart complete and whole._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Alexander Destler_

A tap on my door caused me to turn around to see Alexander there with a huge box in his hands. He handed it to me. "seven o' clock. Tonight. I'll meet you here."

With that, he turned and walked out of my dressing room.

"open the box!" Cynthia said. My hands shook as I undid the ribbon. "how'd you manage to catch the eye of the him? his father built this whole park you know!"

"I slapped his face." I said quietly. I lifted the lid and gasped at the contents.

"lordy," Cynthia gasped. "how hard did you smack him?"

my hands trembled as I lifted out the beautiful turquoise evening gown. It had crystals and glitter all over it. I shook my head in disbelief.

"here's a note!" Cynthia said handing it to me.

I opened it and read the contents.

_Beauty is as beauty does. Please accept this little token of my love._

_Alexander._

Token of my love. What did that mean?

"it's almost six thirty!" Cynthia said. "we've got to get you dressed!"

"no!" I said. "I'm not going out with him."

"oh yes you are!" she said.

"no I'm not!" suddenly, I felt water wet the entire front of my dress.

"well, you'll have to change now." Cynthia said spinning me around unbuttoning my dress. "if he's horrid tonight, send him my way. Please?"

"Cynthia!" I sputtered. "I don't want to have anything to do with him. nothing!"

"sorry." She laughed. "but I don't believe you."

She was right. I didn't believe myself either. My walls of stone around my heart had a tiny crack in them. But I wasn't going to let them fall down.

* * *

**Two chapters today, I may post a third today. Not sure yet. Don't forget to review! Also skittlesgirl99 will has posted her first phantom fic. Give her some support and reviews immediately!**


	8. Love, laughter and tears

**katdancer: I can't tell too much, but it's her heart.**

**Availre: I'm glad. No Joe or Lucy in this chapter, but there's some in the next chapter.**

**skittlesgirl99: A pleasure to help out. The date goes fine with Gustave but Alexander...well.**

**Note: Things get a little tense at the bottom, but stay between a M and T...which would make that a Q.**

* * *

Chapter eight

* * *

**Bethany's POV**

* * *

I gripped the white lace fan firmly in my hand as I came to the edge of the stairs. I looked around and saw Gustave talking to the manager. I frowned slightly. As if feeling my eyes on him, he turned and stared at me. I blushed as he turned and hurried up the stairs towards me. The manager was staring at me as were several bellhops and various men around the lobby.

Gustave took my hand and kissed it. "Bethany. You're ravishing."

I flushed harder. "Thank you. It's a lovely dress." It was a simple white dress that left my shoulders bare. It had red roses around the neckline and deep green fringes trailed down around them.

"I wasn't talking about the dress." He said taking my arm. "Shall we?"

"Yes." I gripped his arm tight as we slowly descended the stairs.

"I won't let you fall." He assured me. "I promise."

I nodded and relaxed my grip somewhat. "I-I've just never had anything so fine. It must have cost you a fortune."

"Actually, it didn't. It's from the fashion shop and it wasn't selling well. I thought it would look perfect on you and it does."

I frowned, "how could it not sell well? It's a beautiful dress."

"Women said it was too simple. But, I thought it would be perfect for you. You don't seem like one of those women who like to be drowned in jewelry and fine clothes."

"No but…I thank you for this dress. I'll return it unstained."

He shook his head. "What would I want with a dress? You keep it." I gasped. "I insist."

"Wait." I stopped outside right in front of the carriage. "I should have asked this first off but…what are your intentions?"

Gustave took my elbow and drew me to the side. "Bethany." He inhaled and looked nervous.

"I won't be a mistress." I said. "If that's the case that's the end of this."

"No!" he said. "I didn't mean to come across as if you were being bought!"

"I don't think that, but a girl has to be careful."

"True." He inhaled. "Actually Bethany, my intentions are honorable. I'd like…to court you." I swayed a little and he caught me around the waist. "With the intentions of see if matrimony is compatible for us in the future." I could only stare up at him into those blue eyes that were searching my face anxiously. "Is…that agreeable to you…or did I move to fast?"

I licked my lip nervously, "yes…it was fast but," I blushed. "It's agreeable to me Gustave."

He grinned, "Really?"

"Yes. It is." He leaned forward and kissed my hand. I blushed. "Now, shouldn't we go before they give our seat away?"

"Yes. Of course."

Gustave helped me into a waiting carriage and I turned to him. "You know, I don't know what you do as a living."

"It's nothing exciting." He shifted a little in his seat. "I'm a plain clothes man for the boss."

"Oh. You look for mischief?"

"Yes."

I shook my head, "you're right. It isn't overly exciting. I hope you're not too rich. I couldn't bear to marry a rich man."

"Really?" he seemed somewhat skeptical.

"I do. Rich men spend more time with their money instead of their family. Oh well, we were talking about your job. But I bet you run across some interesting characters."

He nodded and squeezed my hand. "You…were the most interesting one so far." I glanced down at my hand, which Gustave was still holding. "Bethany." I looked up at him and my heart did a flip-flop at the look in his blue eyes. "May I kiss you?"

I blinked. I'd never been kissed before; but I'd never heard of a man asking permission to kiss someone before. It was a little soon, but I had no reason to object. I nodded. "Yes Gustave."

Gustave leaned forward, slowly. My heart pounded hard as I felt his hands on either side of my neck. Strong, yet gentle hands that should belong to a musician. I tilted my head up and Gustave kissed me gently. My heart stopped; I allowed my arms to creep up to his shoulders as he deepened the kiss. I don't remember how long the kiss was, I only that I felt safe in his arms and I wanted to stay with him for however long this relationship would stay.

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

* * *

I was nervous, for the first time, I felt nervous picking up a woman. Well, it wasn't any woman, it was Eva. I wasn't even sure if she'd be waiting for me in her dressing room. I knocked on the door.

"si?"

"Eva?" I exhaled. "it's me."

"oh." Her voice shook.

The door opened and one of the chorus girl's came out with a smile. "she's ready. Go on in."

I tapped on the door before entering completely. I pushed the door open and froze at the sight of her in that dress. Oh, she was so beautiful, I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms.

"I-I feel stupid."

I shook my head and stepped forward, "never. You're beautiful." She trembled. "you're shivering." I removed my coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "come."

"where…where are you taking me?"

"dancing at Romanoff's. it where my father took my mother on their first date."

She trembled. "And…why are you taking me?"

"because…you're the only woman I want to take there. You're special. You're also the only woman who ever slapped me."

"if I hadn't…would you still have asked me out?"

"no. I'm looking for someone who would slap me. I just wasn't expecting anyone to slap me." she laughed quietly as I opened the door for her. "I guarantee you won't need to slap my face tonight."

She smiled uneasily. "we'll see."

"Are you ever going to say my name?"

she frowned. "what do you mean?"

"you always call me you. You never call me by my name."

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly. "Alexander."

I smiled as I lifted her up into the carriage. "I've been waiting to hear you say my name."

"was it worth it Alexander?"

I climbed up beside her, "Ask me after dinner and I'll tell you then."

* * *

**Eva's POV**

* * *

I trembled as Alexander held my arm. Dinner had been nice, I must admit. He was a good dancer and I felt safe in his arms. He never made an improper move towards me and I was grateful. But I knew that he was going to try to kiss me good night. He was very inquisitive, but didn't press me.

"Eva?" he asked pausing under a street lamp. "I want to meet your stepfather tomorrow to tell him my intentions towards you."

That ruined a perfect evening. I shook my head. "no!"

"Eva….has he ever hurt you?"

"no! I don't want you to meet him! I've been trying to tell you, that I'm not going out with you again."

"Eva, what is it?" he asked.

"I don't want to fall in love ever."

"Everyone wants to fall in love. Even you."

"I don't!"

"you're already in love." He said. "with me."

"How dare you!" the blood in my veins boiled. "I am not in love with you!"

Suddenly, his hands cupped my elbows and pulled me towards him. I gasped as his lips closed over mine. I whimpered and pulled away. He released me and studied me closely. Unconsciously, my hand touched my tingling lips. Oh, dear heaven above! He was right! The frantic beating of my pulse and this longing deep within told me that I was in love with him.

"See?" He said quietly as he caressed my face. "You do care for me."

But I couldn't let that happen. I grabbed my heavy skirts and ran. I ran hard and fast. Alexander shouted after me and I turned to see him chase me. I knew these streets well. I ducked into an abandoned warehouse and he ran right past me. Once I was sure he was gone, I went out and ran back to that shabby apartment.

I had to get out of here now. Away from my father, away from Alexander and away from Coney island. My lungs burned and I ignored everyone staring at me as I entered the lobby. I really looked like a refined lady and ladies didn't mingle in this part of town.

The door was unlocked and I raced in and began grabbing the few items I had and threw them into a small carpetbag. I had to get out of here. Now. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to hurt Alexander and my stepfather was typically out at this time of night.

The door slammed behind me and I spun around to see my stepfather behind me. He reeked of drink. I grabbed the carpetbag and moved towards the door. He locked it and threw the key.

I dove for it and he grabbed my arm. "So! You're sneaking out with some rich boy!"

"What boy?"

"I saw him. I saw you kissing him under that lamp light!"

"Let me go!" I shouted. "He's nobody."

"Who is he?"

"I'm not telling you!" I spat. He belted me in the face and sent me flying across the room.

"That boy wants you." He snarled.

"No he doesn't!" I defended.

"I'm not that drunk!" he said. "I saw how he touched you."

"How dare you say that you drunken pig!" I shouted as I grabbed my suitcase. "I'm having nothing to do with him. I'm leaving! And you're not stopping me!"

I moved past him and I felt him grab me by the hair. "It's about time I started teaching you something." He snarled as he flung me to the floor unfastening his belt. He hit me with twice it before throwing himself on me. "You ain't ever leaving here! Ever! And don't even think about trying it again!"

"Get off me!" I shouted. He ripped part of my gown from my chest and tied it across my mouth. I struggled harder as I realized his intentions.

He hit me hard before he continued ripping the only beautiful gown I'd ever owned. I started crying and I tried to fight him. But he was too strong for me. "Just like your mother. A real fighter." he gripped my legs and forced them apart. "Let's see if that boy wants you after this!"

* * *

**Chapter three today! If I get three reviews, I'll post the next chapter!**


	9. Hospitals and surprises

**Trmo77: A little Lucy and Joe in this chapter as promised. And Gustave...well, she's not going to be happy. Eva's story is continued below.**

**katdancer: Both boys have some traits of their father. **

**Availre: Well, I took care of that last night. I got the next two reviews this morning.**

* * *

Chapter nine

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

I stumbled out of bed to answer the ringing door. "hello." I said through a crack in the door staying behind it somewhat to provide some modesty.

"Lucy? It's Joe."

I jolted awake instantly. "Joe." I unlocked the door and stepped out from behind it. "What is it?"

"Is Alexander back?" he demanded.

"yes. Why? Is something wrong?"

"it's Eva. I've just taken her down to the Phantasma hospital."

Alexander appeared from out of nowhere behind Joe. He studied us. "what are you to up to?"

"nothing!" I snapped indignantly.

"Alexander, its Eva. I just took her to the hospital."

"what's the matter with Eva?" he asked as the blood drained away from his face. "why is she in the hospital?"

Joe shook his head, "I was following a lead when I saw her running like the very devil was chasing her. I followed her down to a shabby apartment building. It took a while to get what her room number was from the hotel clerk." Joe shook his head. "I was too late."

"what happened?" Alexander demanded. "is she all right?"

I placed a hand on Alexander's arm. "be calm." I said even though my own heartbeat was spiraling out of control. But one of us had to remain strong.

"Alexander," he inhaled and spoke firmly. "I came up the stairs to hear her screaming. I broke the door down with an ax but it wasn't fast enough. her father….he," Joe finally blurted it out. "he raped her."

I felt the blood drain away from my face. Alexander stared at him. "no."

"she's pretty beat up…and…he didn't….prepare her properly. They're trying to get her bleeding under control."

Alexander didn't stick around any longer. He took off running towards the hospital without a second glance. I turned to Joe. "wait a minute, I'll get my parents and put a dress on."

He nodded, "I've a driver waiting."

I ran up to my parents door and banged on it. Father let out a roar and I heard mother start laughing. I hoped I hadn't interrupted their…play time.

Father swung the door open and he scowled. "I knew it was her!"

"Father! Joe just came back from the Phantasma hospital." Father's face froze. "it's Eva." Tears filled my eyes. "her father…he raped her and she's hurt bad. Alexander ran down to her."

mother got out of bed in her robe "give us five minutes." She said. "we'll be right down."

"where is Gustave?" father asked as he closed the door.

"he's not back yet!"

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

* * *

I heard Eva crying as I pushed the door open to her room. I felt so stupid. Why did I kiss her and send her off in a tizzy? This was all my fault.

Dr. Gangle was trying to get her to calm down but it was no use. I tapped him on the shoulder and he moved aside. "try to get her to stop crying."

I nodded and I knelt beside the bed. "Eva? Eva it's me. Alexander."

She slowly stopped crying and turned to face me. her face was streaked. Gangle touched my shoulder and handed me some pills and a glass of water. "get her to take these."

I nodded and he left the room. I took one and put it to her lips she opened and took the pill. I handed her the glass and she downed the water with the last of the pills. She looked at me and started crying.

I took the glass and took her hand. She pulled free, "don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry." I soothed her. "that was inconsiderate of me."

"I'm a whore!" she cried as she sobbed into the pillow. "he was right. No one will want me."

"he's wrong." I said firmly. "Eva. Listen to me. please." She cried and I pulled my chair closer and spoke into her ear. "I don't care how many men have had their way with you, as long as I'm the one holding you when you wake up in the morning."

She looked up at me. "you don't care? You don't care that I'm a whore!"

"don't call yourself that!" I snapped at her. "I love you!" her face blanched. "I want to be beside you and help you through this whole thing." I groaned. "I'm making this worse. What I'm saying is…you have my heart Eva. Just trust that I'll hold onto your heart."

She shook her head, "I can't."

I sat there as she fell into a tearful sleep. I pulled my chair closer and leaned back with my hand covering hers.

"Alexander?" I turned to see my parents there. Father cleared his throat. "We talked to Dr. Gangle. She'll be all right in time."

"I love her." I admitted for the second time that night. My parents stared at me. "I should have never let her go tonight. I hurt her."

"that's nonsense." Father said. "forget it."

"Alexander," mother said. "give it time. Be kind, gentle, overly considerate, loving and patient."

"especially patient." Father said wrapping his arm around mother's shoulder. "the reward is holding her in your arms at the end of the trials."

I nodded, "we'll have to talk." I looked around. "where's Lucy?"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

I wrapped my arms around my waist as I started crying. I needed to get these emotions out of the way before I entered the hospital. Now, I cried out all my tension on a bench chair by the ocean.

"Lucy?" I looked up to see Joe walking towards me. he removed his coat and draped it around my shoulders. "come."

"I don't want to go inside yet!" I closed my eyes. "how could he do that to his daughter?"

"I don't know." Joe sounded angry and sick. "the police are after him, they'll catch him."

"and Alexander," I sniffled. "I know he cared about her. this has got to be hard on him. she won't let him touch her."

he nodded, "it'll be hard."

"hard?" I pushed back and stared at him. "it's hell having to restrain from touching someone that you love so much. I'd know!"

His eyes narrowed, "so…there is someone you care about? Isn't there?"

I sniffled and wrapped my arms around my knees. "oh, Joe." Tears filled my eyes. "it's way down deep inside of me. he's right and I love him. he's wrong and I love him. it's no good." Suddenly, I blurted out. "What do you do when you love someone so much and they don't even know you're around?"

He rubbed my shoulder, "I don't know. I guess…you go right on loving them."

I sat up, "or do you just tell them?" I turned and looked at him to see my face inches from his and my voice faded. "tell me."

Joe looked at me, as if he were seeing me for the first time. I held my breath as his hand slowly came up to touch my mouth. I trembled slightly.

"Lucy." He breathed. "I-I don't know…what to say."

I inhaled, "say you love me."

Poor Joe. He wasn't expecting that at all. He opened his mouth when I heard father shout. "LUCY? JOE?" I turned to see him further up the beach, calling for us.

"COMING!" Joe called back as he stood up and took my arm.

"Joe."

"now is not the time to discuss such matters." He stated. "we do need to talk though."

I nodded as happiness filled my. "yes we do." I couldn't believe that this was actually happening to me. I was going to be Joe's.

* * *

**Ahh, double hanger in a row. Don't forget to review and I shall post the next chapter!**


	10. Love is patient

**trmo77: Yes, they are going to have a tough time and it's coming up. Sorry about the cliffhangers.**

**katdancer: He'll explain in here.**

**Availre: You're welcome, thanks for the review!**

* * *

Chapter ten

* * *

**Eva's POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes to find I was in a hospital bed. My eyes ached and my body throbbed with dull pain. My mind filled with memories of what my stepfather had done to me. I bolted upright and cried out as pain filled my lower body.

"Eva?" I looked to see a very disheveled looking Alexander right beside me. A quick glance shown that he'd fallen asleep in the chair and had stayed there the whole night. "Lie back down." He coaxed as he brought his hands up to me. "I'm going to touch your shoulders. All right?"

I laid back so he didn't have to touch me. I curled up in a fetal position, trying to make myself smaller.

Alexander sat beside me. "I moved your belongings to a room in the hotel. We'll move you there as soon as you're well." I shook my head and burrowed deeper into the mattress. "The police are looking for your stepfather."

"No!" I screamed as I sat up. "Leave him alone!"

"Eva."

"He'll get me for you setting the police on me! Don't!"

"Eva, calm down. Please."

"Call the police off."

"No. Eva, I won't let him hurt you."

"He'll hurt you!" I said sitting up again.

"No he won't!" Alexander said holding onto my shoulders. "Eva, I'm not going to leave you until he's caught. I promise."

"Good morning!" I jumped to see Mr. Y and his wife walking towards us. Mr. Y walked up and gripped Alexander's shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you some coffee."

"No." Alexander said. "I'm not leaving."

"Alexander, don't argue with me." his father said. "You've been here all night."

"I'm not leaving her!"

I felt a little flattered at his devotion to me, but my grief and misery swamped me. Mrs. Y spoke. "I'll stay here. I need to talk to her anyway. It'll be all right."

Alexander studied his mother and me. He stepped forward and moved my glass of water nearer to me. "I'll be back in five minutes."

"Try twenty." His father said. "Come on."

"When are you going to stop telling people what to do?"

"Never! Move it boy!"

Their antics would have made me laugh. Mrs. Y sat in Alexander's chair and she smiled sadly. "Hello. Alexander stayed here all night."

I nodded, "I know."

"He's in love with you." She said quietly. "Do you know that?"

I nodded as tears filled my eyes. "Yes." Tears ran down my cheeks. "But how can… any man want me after this? I've got nothing to give him!"

"You've got your heart." She took my hand and I saw tears fill her eyes. "I know what you're going through."

"How can you?" I snapped. "You're married with a rich, handsome husband who worships the ground you walk on!"

"But he didn't love me when we married." Her words stilled my heart. "He hated me. The woman he really loved had died months before we married. A marriage of sheer necessity. I married him to escape a loveless marriage." She studied me closely. "I'd been kidnapped, whipped, slashed with knives and raped by various men prior to meeting him."

I stared, "And…he married you?"

She nodded. "I admit, I hated him too. You see, I was blind and I had no clue what he even looked like. But on the other side of that mask, is a startling distortion. He's always self-conscious of that. I am self conscious of my body still. Somehow, we realized that we were in love and we wanted our marriage to be in more than just name."

"how-how were you able to?"

she squeezed my hand, "it takes time. I know you feel dirty, ugly and useless now. But to Alexander, you're the most beautiful woman on earth. And you're the purest, because your heart is pure."

I stared at her as tears filled my eyes, "he-he said that?"

She nodded. "yes."

"but…he has no idea what I've done to him!" I remembered all my sins that I'd committed against them. "If you knew what I've done."

She placed a finger on my lips, "now, now, that's for you two to discuss. Tell us when the time is right. Alexander, like his father, is very impatient. But he is willing to wait for however long it is takes for you to open yourself up to him."

I shook my head, "I don't deserve that."

"I always tell myself that I'm unworthy of Erik's love, but he says without me he'd be lost. Even though my body is scarred and my virtue was stolen from me. he says I'm his first in his heart and that's where I'll always be." She smiled. "now, I talked to Gangle and he says if you want, we can move you to our house this afternoon, if you're up to it."

I blinked, "I-I think I can handle it." I threw back the covers and winced at the pain. "help me?"

She nodded and looped her arm around my waist. "as long as you need it."

* * *

**Erik's POV**

* * *

It hurt to me to see my boy in such misery. He sighed and pushed his eggs around. "listen," I said. "I haven't force fed you since you were born, don't make me start now!"

He glanced up at me, "how did you do it father? How could you not touch mother when I know you must have wanted to comfort her after all she'd been through?"

I sighed, "unlike you, at that time I didn't want to touch your mother unless it was necessary. But, I have had that feeling. It'll be hard. I heard your confession."

"I don't think she heard it."

"she did, it hasn't had time to register yet." I studied him. "is this marriage you're considering or a passing fancy? After all you've only known the girl two days!"

he stirred his coffee, "I know." He looked at me. "with mother, don't you have this urge to just…keep her beside you forever? Protect her with your life? Die in her place?" I studied him closely. How'd he grown up in a matter of two short days. "cut off your arm for causing her any pain?"

"Alexander."

"I feel like I've been wandering in darkness and then I saw her, this…light. I've found that light, and I can't let it go. Is that wrong?"

I sighed, "all I'm saying is…give it time. Your heart is right, but hers isn't ready."

He nodded, "I'm going to take care of her."

"considering your mother, she's probably talked dr. Gangle into letting her come to our house."

"I've all ready moved her stuff to a hotel room."

I sipped my coffee, "you tell that to your mother. I'm not risking my head."

"father? Alexander?" I turned to see a disheveled Gustave coming towards us. "is everything all right?"

I studied him, "I should ask you the same question! Where were you?"

"I took Bethany home about eleven o'clock and I spent my night at the workshop on a project. I come home about an hour ago and everyone's gone."

"Eva was raped by her stepfather." Alexander said glancing at his watch. "I've got to go."

"after you've finished eating."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. Finish!"

Alexander glowered at me before sweeping his plate to the floor. "finished!"

"Alexander!" I shouted as he stalked out of the diner.

"easy father." Gustave said. "he's just like you."

"I don't behave like a child!"

"then stop shouting like one." He said picking up the shards of glass.

"I'll get that." A lady said with a broom and dustpan.

"I'm sorry about that." He said.

She shrugged, "well, it's my job."

Gustave reached into his pocket and handed her some money. "here. I'm sorry again."

She smiled, "thank you!"

"Gustave." I said. "sit down and start explaining."

He nodded, "yes sir!" he grinned broadly as he reached for a menu. "you know, Bethany is a very sweet girl. She reminds me about mother."

I laughed, "Are we thinking of the same woman?"

"yes!" he said. "she's kind, funny, considerate."

"don't tell me," I said holding up my hand. "you're in love."

He tilted his head, "I'd like to think so, but it's way too soon to tell."

I clapped once, "that's my boy! A good sensible head on his shoulders. Take it easy on me. two out of three in love, I don't think I can take it."

"oh, where's Lucy?" he asked. "she wasn't home."

I frowned, "she said she was staying home."

"maybe she went for a walk."

"did she leave a note?"

"no."

I groaned, "that girl. Order, and then we'll go look for her."

* * *

**Ok, where is Lucy? Hmm, I wonder. Don't forget to review!**


	11. Unexpected song and unexpected rings

**trrmo77: It's interesting about life's little quirks, this is one of them. No Lucy's not in trouble.**

**katdancer: Yes, Gustave is calmer while Alexander is darker. **

**Availre: Correctamundo!**

* * *

Chapter eleven

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

I smoothed my hair back and clutched my pink hat tightly in my hat as I stood at the deserted stretch of sand where Joe was meeting me. oh I could hardly wait!

"Lucy?" I turned around and to my disappointment I saw Robert walking towards me. he grinned. "I thought it was you!"

"hi." I said and I noticed Joe walking slowly towards me behind him. "listen, I'm waiting for someone."

"should I be jealous?"

I shook my head, "no reason to be. There was never anything between us."

He laughed and reached for my arm, "you gave an impersonation of someone who was interested."

"I was being kind!" I said moving my arm out of reach. "keep your hands to yourself please!"

"oh Lucy."

"the lady said leave her alone." Joe said. "move along."

Robert blinked before he started laughing. "you're not waiting for this old man are you?"

Joe frowned and I stepped beside him. "what I choose to do is none of your affair. Leave."

He laughed but thankfully left. I turned to Joe and he sighed as he took my hand. "let's walk." I nodded and my heart jumped in my chest as we walked along the shore. "Lucy?"

"yes?"

he exhaled, "I was up all night thinking about how to tell you this but…Lucy." He stopped and released my hand. "It won't work."

I stared at him in shock as my ears rang. "what?"

"I'm sorry… this whole thing must have been hard for you."

"but Joe!" I stammered. "I thought that you."

"you thought wrong." He said. "look we were both upset last night."

"don't lie to yourself!" I snapped. "I know you feel something for me! I felt it last night!"

"Lucy, I'm too old for you! I'm almost twice your age!"

"but I love you Joe! I always have!"

"no you don't." he said. "You're telling yourself that; it happens to every young girl. You'll get over this."

I turned my back to him, I wouldn't let him see my tears. My shaking shoulders and muffled sobs told him that I was crying.

"Lucy," he asked me. "Please don't cry. I'm not worth it I tell you."

"I-I can't help it." I buried my eyes in my hands as I started crying harder. How would he know what it felt like to have your love thrown back in your face?

"Oh, I'd wish you'd stop!" Joe said turning me around and pulling me into his embrace. I only cried harder and my arms gripped his shoulders tightly. "Stop it," he pleaded. "don't cry darling please."

"Joe!" I cried as I felt his lips on my head, my forehead, my cheeks. "Joe. Joe. Please."

Suddenly, I felt his lips on mine. My fingers curled into his back as I finally found what I'd been living for. Joe stiffened for a moment, as if realizing what he'd been fighting so hard. for a moment, all I heard were the crashing of the ocean waves and feel Joe's heart pounding against mine.

Slowly he pulled back and studied my face, as if searching for proof that I really loved him. "I love you Joe." I breathed. "I do."

He exhaled and touched my forehead, "as do I." I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Joe's arms went around my waist and he swayed be back and forth. "Ohh, God knows how much torture this has been for me."

"and me too." I pulled back and looked into those green eyes I loved some much. "I thought you'd never see how much I loved you."

Joe reached into his pocket, "I've been carrying this around for a long time." He pulled out a ring box. "it belonged to my mother…and no," he smiled. "I dreamed of, but I never planned on giving this to you. I think we know each other well enough."

I nodded in agreement as he opened the ring box. "I've known you for years."

He cleared his throat and pulled me close to him. "Lucille Christina Destler, will you do me the honor and pleasure of being my wife?"

I nodded as tears began to puddle in my eyes, "yes Joe. I will."

Joe slid the ring on my finger and I watched his face as he kissed my hand. I smiled as he gently kissed my lips again. I trembled and gripped his shoulders. Moments later, Joe broke the kiss, his face resting against my neck.

"I'll walk you home." He said. "I've got a job, I'm sorry."

I nodded as I gripped his hand, "I understand. Go on, I'll be fine."

He studied me, "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"yes."

He exhaled. "I'm sorry. This has to be the most unromantic proposal."

I shook my head, "it's the most wonderful proposal Joe, because the man I've loved has asked me. I couldn't be happier than I am at this moment."

He took my hand and together we walked back up to the top of the beach. "I'll come by tonight. Try not to let the family run out."

"I won't." I promised. "I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

* * *

I sat next to Eva who'd sat quietly on the couch uneasily all afternoon. I'd read to her pride and prejudice, even thought I hated it. I was fortunate that she commented on sections occasionally.

She was still frightened, someone coming in behind her would make her spin around in terror. I'd touch her hand and she'd jump, I'd instantly apologize for it even if I did it on purpose.

Lucy clapped her hands and Eva twitched a little. "Gustave, play this one."

Gustave and everyone stared at her. "Lucy." I laughed. "you don't like to sing."

"I feel like it." She said beaming.

"well, do as she asks," father said pulling mother closer before she changes her mind!"

Gustave launched into the intro and I watched as my sister began singing with a glow about her that I'd never seen before. _I have never felt like this, for once I 'm lost for words. Your smile has really thrown me. _She smiled broadly as she leaned against the piano. _This is not like me at all, I never thought I'd know the kind of love you've shown me. Now no matter where I am, no matter what I do, I see your face appearing. _As she brought her hands up, I noticed for the first time that she had a ring on her hand that I hadn't noticed before. _Like an unexpected song, and unexpected song, that only we are hearing._

I stared at the ring and wondered how I couldn't have noticed it before! She was engaged to that cowboy?

_I don't know what's going on, can't work it out all. Whatever made you choose me. I just can believe my eyes. _Her smile broadened and she looked towards the stairs and I saw Joe standing there. He smiled and nodded his head at her. I hadn't heard him come in but father had given Joe permission to enter the house whenever need be. I looked at the two of them and noticed something different._ You look at me as though you couldn't bear to loose me. now no matter where I am, no matter what I do, I see your face appearing. Like an unexpected song, and unexpected song, that only we are hearing._

_I have never felt like this, for once I 'm lost for words! _Gustave almost lost the timing as she launched into her own little world of joy._ Your smile has really thrown me. this is not like me at all! I never thought I'd know the kind of love you've shown me. now no matter where I am, no matter what I do, I see your face appearing. Like an unexpected song, and unexpected song, that only we are hearing!_

All of us applauded and I glanced at my parents. Father had just noticed the ring on her hand and he stopped applauding. I held my breath as he peered forward and stood up abruptly. He walked up to her, took her hand and stared at the ring. "where did this come from?"

* * *

**Uh oh, father trouble. Don't forget to review!**


	12. The one you cannot live without

**trrmo77: It was sweet. Alexander's patience is being tested and...we know Erik.**

**skittlesgirl99: It's Erik, how do you think he's going to react? Don't worry, I understand, even mine does that from time to time.**

**katdancer: Big trouble.**

**Availre: She certainly does.**

* * *

Chapter twelve

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

My heart froze in my chest; this wasn't how I planned it.

"Are you engaged?" father demanded.

I inhaled and looked at Joe who nodded at me as he stepped forward. "Yes I am."

"That cowboy?" he shouted. "I won't allow it!"

"Erik," mother said standing up. "Easy."

"No, it's not the cowboy." I said stepping back into Joe's embrace, feeling strength flood me. "You know him very well in fact."

"Joe." Alexander said. All eyes went to him but held my gaze. "Right?"

Father snorted, "don't be ridiculous."

Joe cleared his throat, "actually Erik, I did ask her to marry me this afternoon," I held my face as my shock ruled my father's face. "And she accepted."

I held my breath and Joe's hand waiting for him to say something. Everyone stared at us. Father said, "you're kidding right?"

Joe shook his head, "no sir. I love you Lucy, I've loved her for a good many years now."

"I forbid it!" father snapped.

"Father!" I felt the blood drain away from my face.

"Erik!" mothers said. "Calm down!"

"Calm down!" he shouted tearing off his mask. "How can I calm down!"

Eva screamed and ran down the stairs. Alexander jumped up and ran after her.

"Erik," mother said walking towards him. "Look what you've done, you frightened her!"

"I can't help that!"

"It's your temper, not your face!" she snapped. "Erik, you've been running off boys for years for various reasons! What possible objections could you have against Joe? He's like your own son!"

"He's too old for her!" father shouted.

"Oh, Erik will you just look at them!" she shouted. "They're perfect for each other! Lucy's a very mature woman and you know Joe will protect her with his life!"

"I will not stand by and watch my princess waste her life on a man twice her age!"

"Erik!" she screamed. "You're such an idiot at times! OH!"

My mother's cry of pain frightened everyone. She clutched at her chest and sank to the floor. Father caught her, his face a mask of pain. "Oh my God!" he said turning to Gustave. "Get Dr. Gangle!"

Gustave flew down the stairs and I reached for a pillow and cushioned it under her head.

Mother groaned and clutched her chest. "Hurts."

I watched as I saw my father cry for the first time. His shoulders shook as he held her hand. "Idonea, stay with me." His voice was shaky with tears. Mother touched his face before crying out with another pain.

Suddenly, her eyes rolled in back of her head and father panicked. "Idonea? Idonea? Idonea!" he shouted when she didn't respond. Joe held me close as tears poured down my cheeks.

Father let out a yell of such anguish my blood ran cold and the sight of him clutching my mother's body to his. "God in heaven, don't take her from me!"

* * *

**Idonea's POV**

* * *

I could hear voices, but my eyes were too heavy.

"What are you saying?" I heard Erik talking his voice full of agony.

"Her heart is too weak. The years have taken a toll on her." Gangle sighed and I opened my eyes to see Erik standing there in shock. "She may only have a year left to live."

"A year!" Erik said. "No! You're wrong!"

"It depends on the patient, these things, you never know." He sighed. "I'll have some medicine sent down, it'll help her, but it won't cure her."

Though I was weak, I forced myself to sit up. Even though I knew I would be dying sometime in the future, I was more concerned for Erik. He'd spent a lifetime alone and without the love a woman before he married me. Now, after twenty-one years of paradise, I don't know if he could adjust if I died.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. Erik spun around and laid me back onto our bed. "Idonea. Rest. Darling, I'm so sorry." Tears ran down his worried cheeks and the sight tore at me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh," I said as I gently cupped his face. "Erik."

"Rest," Gangle said checking my pulse. "Are you any pain?"

I shook my head, "no. I'm just tired."

He sighed, "I'll check back tomorrow morning.

"I'm sorry."

"Erik, it's you I'm worried about." I said kissing him. "Who'll look after you when I'm gone? Who'll make sure you get the love you deserve?"

"Idonea," he shook his head. "You heard?"

I nodded. "Yes." Erik shook his head in despair. "Don't!" I ordered. "I've had a good life with you and I don't have any regrets. I love you so much."

"How can you say that? I've hurt you."

"Erik, don't blame yourself. It's my heart."

"I'm supposed to protect you. I promised you the day we married that I'd take good care of your heart."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "And you have Erik. You've taken care of my heart and my body as God intended you should. But time runs out for all of us eventually. My hour glass is far from being empty."

He sighed, "why'd you fall in love with an old, warped, frustrated man like me?"

I kissed him and I felt some tension leave his shoulders. I pressed my cheek against his. "You come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly. And Erik, you are perfect for me." I looked him in the eye. "Erik, let Lucy marry Joe."

"Idonea."

"Erik, she's so happy. She has been, are you going to make her unhappy?"

"She's my princess. I want the best for her."

"Erik," I said. "Do you remember the day I delivered Lucy and Alexander?"

He nodded, "how could I forget?"

"Do you remember my mother?" he nodded. "You're acting just like her!" his face flinched at my choice of words. "She said to marry someone worthy of my love. Who was more worthy of that love that you?"

He sighed and looked down at my hand with my wedding ring. "I don't know if I can do it. Being a reporter's dangerous, and he's gone for extended periods of time. I don't want her to come crying to us in a few years because of problems. I'd rather she marry someone who she could live happily ever after with."

"Erik," I said softly. "You don't marry someone you can live with. You marry the person you can't live without."

Erik pulled me closer, "I can't live without you."

I kissed him, "I'll never be gone from you Erik. I'll always be in your heart and when I leave this earth. I'll be waiting for you in the other world." I patted his shoulder. "Go talk to Lucy."

"As soon as you fall asleep. I promise."

* * *

**Oh boy, a lot going on. Don't forget to review and check out skittlesgirl99's Phantom story!**


	13. What a day!

**katdancer: Yes, but it was predicted in the previous one.**

**Trrmo77: Thank you, I was so worried that I couldn't do justice to those parts. **

**skittlesgirl99: Don't worry, she's got a few years yet. As Gangle said, depends on the patient. I'll be looking forward to the next chapter!**

**Availre: And...it get's worse.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen

* * *

**Eva's POV**

* * *

I found myself flat on my face; I bit my tongue and tasted blood. "Eva!" Alexander shouted behind me. I screamed and tried to stand up on my feet and cried out at the pain that throbbed in my ankle.

"Eva?" Alexander knelt beside me and I scrambled backwards. "Easy. I'm not going to hurt you." He said as I smacked my back in a wall. I froze, positively terrified. "Is it your ankle?"

I couldn't speak; my heart was pounding in my chest. He knelt and began to move my skirt up. Memories flashed in my head and I screamed. He immediately released my skirt. I sat up and grabbed the skirts at the same moment he touched my ankle. My hands touched his and my heart paused.

His eyes were sparked with impatience, but I could see he was forcing himself to be patient. He turned to look at my ankle, he applied pressure and I whimpered. He looked up at me. "It's sprained." He looked around. "This is a bad neighborhood." He sighed. "How come you always run away when I want to talk to you?"

I shook my head, "I-I was…scared."

He nodded, "I apologize. Father only does that when he's upset."

"his…face."

"he was born that way." He said. "he acts gruff because he'd been abused and tortured. My mother was the guiding light in his life, the only reason why he's so gentle now." He stepped closer to me. "Eva, you can't walk on this."

I shook my head, I knew what he meant. "no."

"Eva, I've never hurt you. I won't do that now."

"please." I begged. "please don't."

"I'm sorry, but I must." I closed my eyes and held my breath and whimpered as I felt him hold me in his arms. The arms I once felt strong in felt awkward and strange to me. "it's all right." He breathed. "I won't let you fall."

"well," my heart jumped in my chest at the sound of my stepfather's voice. "what do you know?"

Alexander set me down and stood in front of me. I bit my hand as I saw my stepfather pointing a gun at us.

"give me the girl, now."

Alexander laughed, a cruel laugh that made my skin crawl. "I don't think so." My stepfather pointed the gun at him. "don't you know who I am? I'm Mr. Y's son."

"and that means?"

"my wallet would mean much more to you that her."

the gun clicked, "hand over the wallet."

Alexander reached carefully into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and threw it. My stepfather greedily grabbed it and he looked down to open the clutch. My stepfather suddenly yelled in pain and that's when Alexander acted.

A knife flew out of his sleeve and stabbed my stepfather in the chest. He let out a roar and I screamed as a gun went off. Alexander pushed me back out of way and he fired a gun that he pulled out of his side pocket. My stepfather cursed and Alexander shifted and pointed the gun at him.

He backed up , not breaking eye contact with my bleeding stepfather. He held out his hand to me and I put mine in his. I inhaled as his arm circled my hips and he swung me up into his arms, the gun still pointing at my stepfather.

"move." Alexander snarled. "before I kill you myself."

"now wait a minute!"

Alexander fired an inch away from his toe. "I said move it!" he shouted. "now!" I clung to Alexander's neck as he walked behind my stepfather. "and don't try anything! I swear I'll kill you!"

"too bad that she can't stomach you. I've been watching you."

"shut up."

"I had her before you."

I whimpered and buried my face in the mint smelling coat he wore. Alexander laughed, "you _never _had her." I stiffened at the tone in his voice. "she's in _my arms_ now, where _she belongs_ and you won't see the light of day if I hear another word from your mouth you drunken fool!" Alexander shot at his heel. "that, was just a warning. Next time I won't miss."

"you're scaring me." I whispered.

"sorry Eva love," I held my breath as he turned to face me. "but, he won't hurt you ever again."

I stared at him as tears ran down my cheeks. I couldn't believe all he was doing for me, and, an overwhelming urge welled up in. "I-I want to kiss you."

Joy lit up in his eyes, but I also saw restraint there as well. "as soon as he's in custody. Then…I might take you up on that."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

I held my breath as father came out of mother's room, he looked about to collapse from exhaustion. I stood up and gripped his arm, leading him to the couch. "rest, please."

He shook his head, "in a moment. I've got to deal with Joe first."

"father, not now," I begged. "Please."

"Lucy," he sighed. "shut up." I stiffened as he walked up to Joe. I held my breath as they both studied each other. Father suddenly punched Joe in the jaw!

"father!" I shouted running up to Joe.

Father scowled, "that's for stealing my little princess." Joe rubbed his jaw and I ran up and put my arm around his waist. Father handed him a thick envelope. "and this…is to take care of my princess." I held my breath. Was he giving us permission? He shook Joe's hand and then squeezed it firmly. "and you better, or I'll have you chopped up into pieces so tiny that they couldn't find them with a microscope! Understand?"

I exhaled in relief as Joe shook father's hand. "yes sir. I'll take care of her."

Father scowled and studied his face hard, "you better." He turned and took my hands. "this is my princess." Tears filled my eyes. "treasure her."

"I assure you I do."

"answer me this. If you two were riding alongside a cliff and her horse spooked, heading for the cliff. Would you stop the horse at two feet from the cliff?"

I frowned at my father's trick question. Joe shook his head. "no sir. I wouldn't even let her ride near the edge, or near cliffs for that matter."

"why not?"

"for one, I have a fear of heights." I laughed. "another, it's dangerous at times, the weather and ground unpredictable. I want her to be safe."

Father nodded, "all right Joe. You deserve my daughter…Idonea was right. Who else is more deserving than you?"

The door closed and I heard a stifled moan. "Alexander?" it was Eva and she sounded frightened. "stay with me."

That caused everyone to go to the steps and we all looked down just as Alexander fell forward. Eva gripped him tight, but his weight propelled her forward. She let out a sharp cry as she fell on her knees holding Alexander. She looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks. "we need a doctor! Somebody help!"

Joe ran down the stairs and I immediately helped father sit down. I didn't know how much more of today he could take.

* * *

**Please ignore all typos, I had high blood sugar and was in la-la land for half an hour. So, I've got to take it easy, sleep longer and get my body back to normal. Please review though.**


	14. Just a kiss

**katdancer: More drama in this chapter for everyone. Thank you, I'm much better now.**

**skittlesgirl99: I did, mom actually let me sleep up to 9:00, which was nice! **

**Trmo77: No, it wasn't then. Erik is Erik, and that's the way we love him. The envelope's contents will be revealed in time. I recovered, it was very wierd. I typically tend to be overdramatic at times and mom thought I was either acting or drugged, but I snapped out of it. Today, I was little slow and drained, but I should be back to normal tomorrow!**

**Availre: And I updated again, it took me forever, but I'm still on recovery mode. **

* * *

Chapter fourteen

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

* * *

I felt something wet hit my face and I opened my heavy eyes to see Eva, with her hands folded in prayer leaning over me. Her lips moved quietly and I saw tears streaming down her face. Slowly, I reached up and laid my hand upon hers. She gasped and her eyes flew open, for once, I didn't see terror in her eyes. I saw relief.

"Oh!" she said. "You're awake! We were so worried."

I nodded sluggishly, "what…happened?"

"You were shot." She reminded me. "Remember, at the police station? Stepfather tried to shoot me, and you jumped in front of Me." tears filled her eyes. "You saved my life. Why?"

I squeezed her hand, "don't you know?"

I watched as she trembled, "you….you…I can't say it. It's…not possible."

"it is." I said sitting up and ignoring the pain in my shoulder.

"no!" she said. "lay down, you lost so much blood."

"I love you." I said, noting how her hands were on my shoulders. "I love you Eva."

"don't say such things." She said forcing me on my back. I instantly hit the pillows causing he to fly forward. She gulped uneasily and studied me. "rest, please."

"after," I studied her face. "I get that kiss."

* * *

**Eva's POV**

* * *

I stared at him. I had promised him one, but now, courage failed me. I couldn't, my palpitating heart wouldn't let me.

"here." He said tucking his hands under the covers. "I'll let you initiate it, I won't touch you."

I inhaled and studied his face, "Promise?"

He nodded. "I promise."

I inhaled and leaned forward slowly, my heart pounded in my throat. I leaned forward and mere breaths away from his lips I pulled away. "I can't." I stood up. "I'm sorry."

"Eva, you're such a coward!"

I spun around as blood filled my cheeks, "how dare you!"

"I dare because that is what you are. I call you a coward and I call you a good many things more!" I stared at him. "Eva, why do you fear _me? me! _of all people, I should be the one whose touch you should never fear. For God's sake," he sat up. "I took a bullet for you! Eva!"

"I don't want to hear this!" I shouted as I went to the door. "no more!"

"Eva!" he shouted. "you get back here!"

I closed the door on his plea. I closed the door and went to my room bumping into Lucy. I gasped as I felt water soak my dress. "sorry!"

she smiled, "it's all right. Is Alexander ok?"

I nodded as tears filled my eyes, "yes."

Concern filled her eyes, "come. I wasn't tired. We can talk in the kitchen. Was it Alexander?"

I nodded, "yes. When he-he rescued me, I wanted to kiss but…when he asked for it."

"you couldn't." I nodded. She sat down beside me. "give it time."

I teared up, "but…I want to, I really want to…but at the last moment. Something stops me. I-I just get so frightened and I remember…my stepfather."

"I have a suggestion. Why don't you go try to kiss Alexander again? And I'll wait outside the door."

"why do that," we spun around to see Alexander there in the doorway. I heated red. "I'm right here."

I stood up and walked towards him, "you should be in bed."

"with you?"

I froze. Lucy scolded him. "Alexander, give her time."

"I know that!" he snapped. "Lucy, stay here a moment." Suddenly, Alexander moved forward, kissing me! I cried and stepped back hitting the counter. He didn't touch me, only his lips, he broke the brief kiss and stepped back.

"where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"to my music room!" he snapped. "I can't sleep!"

he stomped down and slammed the door, she groaned. "that boy! He's going to kill himself one of these days." She turned to me. "how are you?"

I nodded numbly, "I'm fine. But…help me get dressed please?"

"why?"

"I'm going after him."

"what?" Lucy stared at me. "you can't!"

"I must. It's not good for him."

"I'll come with you."

I shook my head, "this…I must do alone."

* * *

**Idonea's POV**

* * *

I sighed and snuggled closer to Erik, running my hand down his chest. Erik woke immediately, "are you all right?"

I nodded, "yes. I'm fine."

He exhaled, "good."

"how is Alexander?" I asked. "he all right?"

Erik frowned, "why shouldn't he be?"

I laughed, "Erik, I was tired, but not that tired. I know he was shot, but I fell asleep again."

Erik rubbed my hair, "he's all right. It was a flesh wound, Alexander passed out at the sight of his own blood."

I laughed, "that's not like you at all."

"it's more like you." He pulled the covers up around my shoulders. "Rest my love."

I shook my head, "I'm not tired." I unbuttoned two of his buttons on his nightshirt. "are you?"

Erik turned the lamp up and stared down at me with a serious look on his face. "no Idonea. I'm not making love to you again."

I stared at him. "Erik!"

"my love, I don't want to strain your heart."

"Erik."

"It's for the best."

I stared at him, "Erik. Don't say that."

"Idonea."

"Erik, I'm going to die anyway, there's nothing you can do about it."

"I can't allow anything to put strain on you."

"when has making love with you ever put a strain on me?" Erik frowned at me and I blushed. "other than the first weeks before and after we married. Erik," I sat up and gently cupped his face in my hands. "you're the most gentle man I know and you're such a tender lover too. Please."

"Idonea."

I felt tears fill my eyes, "Erik, I'm scared too. I-I don't want to die and leave you alone. But I want to live however long we have together like there's nothing wrong with me." I begged as I slowly drew my nightdress up and over my head. I saw tears fill Erik's eyes as well. I set my nightdress aside and laid back on the bed. "I need you Erik. I need you."

Erik instantly kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, waiting as Erik patiently and gently made love to me. my mind wandered back to when I'd first met Erik, and all the snapping and quarrellings we'd had. Then, my vision was restored, we slowly fell in love and I remembered how hard it had been for him to remove the mask for me.

The first time we'd made love, had been two days before Christmas. I'd been so scared and he'd been so kind, gentle and loving to me that I'd forgotten all my past. Our love had started off so rocky in the beginning, there was nothing going to shake our love now. Nothing, not even death, could separate us now, and in time, Erik would understand that.

* * *

**Whew, here you go! Don't forget to review!**


	15. Meeting the parents

**skittlesgirl99: I'm assuming 'ship' means you like them. If so, you've got a surprise coming in this chapter!**

**trmo77: They do, but unfortunately, in the wrong manner. Don't worry, Erik has several years left with her. There's some Bethany and Gustave in this chapter and he's in trouble.**

* * *

Chapter fifteen

* * *

**Eva's POV**

* * *

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. _

Lucy went to a building that was quite out of place. We went down some stairs to an underground basement with several doors. "This is where we do all our music." She said. "Everyone in the family has a musical connection. We inherited that gene from father." I smiled as she frowned at the sound of Alexander's voice. "He's going to get it, that's father's music room. Father hates it when he's in there."

"I'll go get him." I said.

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. _

Lucy shook her head, "I don't think you should. At least, wait until Alexander's done singing this song."

I laughed, "it's just a song."

"No." she shook her head. "It's more than that."

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses. _

I rolled my eyes, "you're trying to make me nervous. Good night."

"Goodnight."

_Slowly, _I pushed the door open and entered the room. It was a beautiful room, crimson red and gold décor. I felt so vulnerable in a room of such beauty with Alexander singing. _Gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, _strange tingles went down my spine as I entered the room to see Alexander looking at sheet music while the piano played by itself. _Tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light._ He was completely unaware that I was standing there, singing from the heart. He had a beautiful voice and I was drawn to him and that song._ And listen to the music of the night. _

He went to his father's cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine. I walked up to him and reached for the glasses. _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! _Our hands touched and his voice trembled.

"Don't stop." I whispered.

He nodded and continued singing I held out the glasses as he poured them. _Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, _Lucy was right. This song was unlike any other song I'd ever heard before in my life. It was seduction, without being touched. I should have felt intimidated standing there with Alexander only in his night pants and his arm in a sling to protect his shoulder. _Let your spirit start to soar! _I inhaled and nervously gulped my wine._ And you'll live as you've never lived before. _

A strange desire started to build up in my stomach and I drank more, hoping to appease it. _Softly, deftly, music shall surround you. Feel it, hear it, closing in around you. _Alexander took my hand and led me over to his father's couch. I sat down and gazed into his eyes as if I were in a trance. _Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight. _His hands traced my arm and I allowed that. I let him move closer and I closed my eyes. _The darkness of the music of the night._

Alexander's lips my shoulder and I jumped up._ Let your mind start a journey through a strange, New World! _His voice froze me to the spot and my heart was pounding harder in my chest and that strange burning desire seemed to be growing inside me. _Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! _

I let out a gasp and dropped the wineglass. Alexander crept up behind me. _Only then can you belong to me. _His arm went around my neck and I relaxed, letting my head resting in the natural cradle of his arm. _ Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me,_ I obeyed, reaching up and touching his face._ Trust me, _I turned slowly to face him as his lips tentatively touched my cheek. I trembled, but this time, it wasn't in fear. _Savor each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night. _

I couldn't withhold anymore; I kissed Alexander on the mouth! Alexander groaned and pulled me close to him. I was on fire; I was out of control. My hands touched his bare chest and I smiled as I felt him tremble under my touch.

"Eva." He murmured kissing me again. "My Eva."

"Alexander."

He kissed me and I sat back down on the couch drawing him to me. This strange burning in me grew hotter and hotter with every touch and kiss. My hands grew insistent as I pulled on his shoulders. The world spun in a mad rush of loud colors and I didn't remember anything after that.

* * *

**Bethany's POV**

* * *

I held onto Gustave's hand and he led me up to a house in Phantasma. "This is lovely."

"Yes, but I'd prefer something out by the sea, wouldn't you?"

I nodded, "yes that would be perfect, I love the smell of the ocean."

Gustave opened the door for me and I stepped inside. The house was quite unusual in it's design, the stairs wound upstairs. The lower room was painted with dark blues and purple shades. Gustave led me up the stairs carefully.

"Mother, father?"

"We're here!" a man said gruffly. "Please, lower your voice."

"Erik," a woman sighed. "Shut up."

I came up the stairs with his hand to see a middle aged couple who were lounging on the couch with a book. The man shut the book hastily and jumped up covering his distorted face. "Gustave!"

"Sorry sir. I forgot."

"It's all right." I said stepping forward to him. "I assure you sir, your face is not horrid. My father had a deformity and it was much worse than yours. Please, remove your hand."

The man's brow arched and he looked at Gustave, "oh, this better Bethany that you intend to marry."

I blushed as did Gustave, "father." He reproached. "I'm taking it slow like you suggested."

"Good." He extended his hand to me and I shook it. "My name is Mr. Y," my hand froze. "But you may call me Erik, and this is my wife Idonea."

I stared at him, "Gustave…is your son?"

He nodded, "yes."

I stared at him, then looked back at Gustave who had a look of dread on his face. "why didn't you tell me?" I felt tears gather in my eyes. "you lied to me!"

"Bethany."

"all this time! I made a complete fool of myself!"

"Bethany."

The moment his hands touched my shoulders I backed off and slapped his hands. "don't touch me!" I shouted. "and I thought you were different!"

"Bethany!"

"Ohh!" I shrieked. "and when you knocked me down the stairs! I-I was yelling at the owner's son!" I was so embarrassed. "how could you do that to me?"

"Bethany, will you shut up!" he snapped.

"I will not!"

"oh yes you will! Now shut up and listen to what I have to say!" I glowered at him as he spoke quickly. "I didn't want you to know because I wanted to be sure if you were interested in me and not my father's fortune!"

"are you implying that I'm one of those callous women who

"no!" I heard his mother giggle in the background. "I've been hurt before, and I really wanted to be sure this time. Please, put yourself in my shoes for a moment."

I didn't have to think that long. I put my hand on his mouth, "I get it."

He exhaled, "do you forgive me?"

"no!"

his father laughed loudly and Gustave stared at me. "why not?"

"because, I'm still mad at you!"

"I thought you understood!"

"I do, but I can still be mad can't I?"

Gustave groaned and gripped my shoulder's, "Bethany, I'm sorry, what else can I do?"

"nothing."

Gustave kissed me in front of his parents, embarrassed, I pulled away. His eyes searched mine. "forgive me?"

I tilted my head and pulled away, "I'll think about it."

A slamming door caused me to jump. I saw a Spanish woman run up the stairs crying and another man was running up behind her, a younger version of Mr. Y. "Eva!"

"you stay away from me!" she screamed. "stay away!"

"SILENCE!" Mr. Y thundered. Everyone was silent and his voice went quiet. "now, I want you to explain what's going on and quietly."

"your son," Eva said. "drugged me!"

"I did not!" he said. "you instigated the whole thing."

"what are you two talking about?" Mr. Y demanded.

The agitated man groaned, "I went down your music room last night."

Mr. Y's eyebrow rose. "and why'd you do that?"

"I couldn't sleep!" he said. "so I went through some of your songs, music of the night." Mr. Y stiffened. "and…Eva and I had a glass of wine and I sang. Then…next thing I know, we wake up in bed married!"

"he drugged me!" Eva cried. "and now…I'm stuck with him."

"what wine did you have?" Idonea asked.

"it was a Chardonnay."

Mr. Y's eyes widened, "damn you boy! That wine contained an aphrodisiac!" the man's face went white. "I've told you not to mess with my things and now you'll suffer the consequences. Then you add music of the night onto that? I told you and Gustave, never, ever sing that song to any woman unless you were married to her! And you, unfortunately, take after me in voice!"

"well, excuse me, but I wasn't planning on her stopping in when I was singing." the man snapped. "but why do you keep aphrodisiacs lying around anyway?"

Mr. Y scowled, "it has to do with your mother and a special event happening next week! Besides, you were in my things again! How much of that did you drink?"

Eva whimpered, "almost the whole bottle."

Mr. Y sighed, "then there's a good chance that you're carrying his child Eva."

Her eyes widened in horror, "no! I can't!"

"Eva." Idonea stood up and walked over. "calm down. This was all a stupid accident." She glanced at Mr. Y. "though, I can't say what the anniversary is."

"it's a surprise." Mr. Y. growled. "and it's going to stay that way."

Eva whimpered, "I'm leaving."

In a flash, the young man grabbed her arm. "no you're not."

"Alexander!" his mother said.

"stay out of this!" he snapped at her. "now you listen to me, Eva. We may not have known what we were doing when we woke up. But my feelings for you haven't changed; you're legally my wife in the eyes of God and the man who married us." An almost sinister look appeared on his face. "you're never leaving me. go pack your things!"

"Alexander!" Mr. Y. said. "that's enough."

Alexander turned to his father, "no. I'm not going to do it this way anymore! Her head is controlling her and I'm going to teach her to go with her heart. I'm taking her to Niagara Falls for the honeymoon, we'll be back in a few weeks and no one is doing anything about it!"

"I'm warning you." Mr. Y. growled.

"and I'm warning you," Alexander said. "if you expect our marriage to work, then don't say another word!"

with that, he took his weeping bride into the other room leaving all of us to stare in silence. Gustave rubbed my shoulder, "sorry you had to see that."

"why not?" I said. "best to see everyone with their masks off before they marry into a family."

Gustave smiled, "so if I asked you, would you say yes?"

"I'd say no, because I don't know you that well Gustave."

"how about, maybe?"

I smiled back, "all right, maybe."

But I knew if he asked, I'd say yes and I think deep in his heart, he knew I'd say yes too. I glanced at the closed door and wondered if Eva and Alexander had any hope for happiness in the future.

* * *

**Oh, so much going on. I've got the next chapter all typed up, don't forget to review!**


	16. Trust

**skittlesgirl99: Good, I like to catch everyone off guard! True, now she's got a hint of what everyone's like.**

**trrmo77: Mainly Alexander, he does have a talent for getting into trouble doesn't he? **

**katdancer: You can say that again!**

* * *

Chapter sixteen

* * *

**Eva's POV**

* * *

I trembled as Alexander came in the room; he grabbed my bag and held out his hand. "Come on." I stared at his hand for a moment before taking it. His grip was firm as he pulled me along. "I've got everything arranged."

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded. "Why?"

"Because I love you!"

"Let me go!"

We stepped out of our room to see everyone sitting at the table. My new stepfather rose and gave him a disapproving look. "Alexander."

He ignored him and went down the stairs. I tripped on my skirt and let out a shriek. He instantly dropped the baggage and caught me with both hands. He studied me for a moment, righted me before grabbing the bags.

"Alexander, wait!" his mother said.

He looked up at them, "mother, I know what I'm doing!"

"No, you don't!" Mr. Y. said. "She's frightened, she'll resent you for this!"

"I believe I know my own wife better than you!" Alexander opened the door. "I'll write and let everyone know how it goes! Goodbye."

I followed him out into the carriage; he helped me up and then climbed in beside me. I whimpered as he took my hand.

"Stop it Eva." He said gently. "It's me. I've never hurt you before, I didn't hurt you when I made you my wife last night and I'm not going to hurt you now." His words struck hard. He glanced at me. "Take my other hand and put it on yours."

I stared at him, hoping he was joking. But he wasn't. Slowly, I took my new husband's hand; it was limp in my hand. I glanced at him, to see his anger had been replaced with patience. Slowly, I placed his hand over mine. Then on my own, I curled my hand into his.

He smiled, "see? You're all right." He gently took his hand, cupped my chin and made me look up at him. "Don't listen to your head anymore. Listen with your heart. Can you do that?"

I nodded, "I'll try."

"Good." He said. "I've arranged for a private car for us on the train. One bed." My blood ran cold. "No, I'm not making love to you. But, you will sleep with me."

"How can I trust you?" I demanded.

"That's why I arranged that. So you'd have to trust me."

* * *

**Bethany's POV**

* * *

I glanced at the clock as I stood up. "I've got to go. Thank you so much for the tea, it was lovely."

"Are you sure you can't stay a bit longer?" Idonea asked.

I shook my head, "I can't. I've got to work in about a half-hour. I have to change and all."

She laughed, "so? You forget my husband owns this crazy place!"

I laughed, "I did. But…a job's a job, and if things don't pan out. I don't want to be without a job."

"True." He said handing me an envelope. "Would you give this to manager for me please? I was going to give it to him yesterday, but yesterday was…a horrid day."

"Yes sir!" I tucked the envelope in my purse.

He smiled and rubbed his head, "I'll let you run along now."

I nodded, "yes sir." I held out my hand. "It was an honor to meet you."

He kissed my hand and my brow rose. Woah! Did Idonea land someone special or what. As if reading my mind he said. "I'm an old fashioned French man, I don't approve of shaking women's hands." I laughed uneasily. "And the honor was all mine. It's always an honor to meet a woman who doesn't scream at the sight of my face."

I blushed and felt Gustave's hand on my shoulder. "I'll walk you back to the hotel."

"All right." I walked over to Idonea and shook her hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Likewise." She smiled, "And I hope you'll join us for supper tomorrow night."

I sighed, "I'd love to, but I've got the night shift."

"I'll get you dismissed." Gustave said.

"Oh, no, don't do that."

"It's all ready done!" he said with a smile. "Boss's orders." He took my arm. "Come on."

I shook my head and glanced back at his parents. Erik smiled and immediately sat down next to his wife, checking her pulse. She smiled and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. I turned back to Gustave as he opened the door for me and we walked outside.

"Your parents are both wonderful people."

He nodded, "yes. If you had known my father before he'd married my mother," he shook his head. "She made such a difference in him."

"Tell me," I asked. "Do you ever miss your real mother?"

He frowned, "you mean Christine?" I nodded. He tilted his head, "just a little bit." I frowned. "You must understand something. I grew up with her for ten years, with mother for twenty-one years."

"So that makes you thirty-one?"

He frowned, "I'm not saying. But here am what I'm trying to say. Who would you consider the parent? The one who raised you for ten years? Or the one, who took care of you for twenty-one years, helped you grow into the person you are now? Christine, is my birthmother, but Idonea, is my mother. Does it make sense to you?"

I nodded, "yes. I see what you mean."

We walked and talked about various little things until we arrived at the hotel. I turned to him and held out my hand, "I guess I'll see you later?"

He nodded and took my hand; he frowned and looked at it. He leaned forward and kissed my hand, I trembled slightly. "I think my father was right, shaking hands I rather silly." He straightened and pulled me closer. "What time do you work tomorrow?"

"Six to noon."

He smiled, "pick you up for lunch?"

I hesitated, "I won't be very nicely dressed after that shift."

He shook his head; "it doesn't matter. You're perfect in whatever you're wearing." He kissed my forehead. "See you tomorrow."

"All right." He released my hand and I walked into the lobby and walked up to the manager's desk, handing him the envelope. "Here. From Mr. Y." I smiled. "Also, no more pretenses, I already know Gustave is his son, the whole thing came out this afternoon."

The man exhaled, "thank goodness."

I turned and went down to the employee's room to change into my working dress. Summer, one of my friends was arriving for work as well. "Hello!" she said. "How are you?"

"Fine!" I scowled playfully at her. "Thanks for telling me that I'm being courted by the boss's son!"

She winced, "well, we were under order's not to. Sorry."

I smiled and began to unbutton my dress. "No problem. He told me this afternoon."

"Bethany!" I jumped at the manager's angry shout. He stormed in with a piece of paper.

"Yes sir?"

He struck me right in the face and I flew backwards! I stared at him as he glared down at me like a panting bull. "You little whore!"

"How…dare you!" I said.

"Thanks to you, I lost my job!"

"I had nothing to do with that!"

"Who else would know about everything I've been doing? Only you!" he drew his hand back and hit me again. "I'll get you for this! Just see if I don't!"

With that he stormed out of the employee's workroom. I got up from the floor, Summer studied my face. She winced, "that's going to leave a bruise."

I made a face, "great. Gustave's going to love this. I'll just have to hide this."

"Why?"

I frowned at her; "you don't know his family. The manager might be found in the river tomorrow!"

* * *

**Here you go! Don't forget to review!**


	17. Dining out

**trrmo77: Not a big one, more like a cowardly bully. True, but, there was another set of eyes around, which will be revealed in time. Alexander is like his father, Lucy and Joe make a brief appearance in here. There's just so much going on with everyone. **

**Availre: Erik will explain that in the next chapter.**

**katdancer: No, he will not be happy when he finds out.**

**skittlesgirl99: No, but something happens in here that certainly helps his case.**

* * *

Chapter seventeen

* * *

**Idonea's POV**

* * *

I frowned as Lucy helped me into the dress I'd worn on the first date with Erik. I hadn't worn it since then. "I don't think it'll fit me."

"Mother, you're perfect."

I rolled my eyes, "why do I even have to dress up?"

"Father asked me to get you all prettied up and to see if you still have this dress." She shook her head. "It's lovely mother, you look beautiful."

I checked my hair, which hung, down my back with several pink roses in it. "In an old, weary way. What's your father up to?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. But everyone's waiting with their dates for you." She unlocked the door. "Come on."

I felt foolish as I stepped through the door to see everyone all dressed up in their finest clothes. Erik turned around, and his dark eyes studied me with that look of the love, adoration and passion in his eyes. I walked up to Erik and closed my eyes as I he pulled me close. "You look beautiful, lover." He breathed in my ear, kissing my neck.

I inhaled and inched closer. "Thank you, Don Juan."

Erik chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You look just as beautiful as you did the first time you walked out of the door. I think my heart stopped at the sight of you."

"I wish I knew what you looked like."

"He was stunned mother," Gustave said. "He dropped his cane at the sight of you."

"Enough." Erik said taking my arm. "We've got to go."

"Where are we going?" I asked. He shrugged. "Does anyone know?"

Everyone shook their heads, "I tried to find out," Joe kissed Lucy on the forehead. "But your husband's a sneaky character."

I kissed Erik's cheek, "don't I know." Erik's arm went around my waist just as I stumbled. His eyes showed worry for am moment. "I'm all right. I just tripped. I'm all right." He opened his mouth. "don't ask it Erik! I'm fine."

He sighed and shook his head, "I can hate your stubbornness from time to time."

I tossed my head, "you never hated me. you used up all your hatred of me the day we met."

Erik rolled his eyes, "I can't believe I almost hit you several times."

I punched him playfully, "you're lucky I didn't see you!"

Everyone laughed at me and Erik pulled me closer. I looked up at him and whispered. "do you think Alexander and Eva are all right?"

He exhaled, "I hope he's not like me, if he is….then I don't know."

* * *

**Eva's POV**

* * *

Alexander held my hand as he helped me out of the carriage. I'd grown accustomed to his touch on the trip to Niagara Falls. When we slept together, I awoke with his arm around my waist. He never forced himself on me, nor made any attempt to do so. As Alexander suggested, I was starting to listen to my heart. Alexander, I did have feelings for them, but they weren't strong yet. I was still a little afraid of him, but I was improving. He was right about needing the time apart, without his family watching me, I had to rely on my inner strength and him, which was good. I honestly cared for Alexander very much, I knew I could love him in time.

Alexander glanced at the hotel, "you go wait inside, I'll help get our luggage."

I nodded, "All right."

I walked into the lobby and stared at the beautiful chandeliers, the gorgeous paintings and the green miniature palms. This place was beautiful, so beautiful, I felt like a piece of granite in a pile of precious stones. I walked up to a red velvet chair and sat down. I hadn't been there more than five seconds before the man behind the check in counter walked up to me.

"excuse me," he said stiffly. "it is my duty to inform you that anyone of Mexican or Negro race are not allowed in this establishment."

I stared at him, "my husband."

"should have known better than to use this hotel." I didn't have the energy in me to argue, heat filled my cheeks and my breathing became a little erratic. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "good evening!"

"take your hands off me!" I shouted and he did so instantly. I turned and ran smack into Alexander.

His hands caught me around the shoulders and my cheek was buried in his chest. "Shh," he said rubbing my shoulders. "Eva, calm down." His voice was like a soothing balm, he pulled back and gazed into my face. "wait here."

He turned back to the lobby man, "sorry, we don't allow Mexicans in this establishment."

Alexander reacted. Next thing I knew, the man was lying on the floor clutching his jaw! Alexander growled, "you better get the owner down here…now!"

"hey!" a doorman shouted. "you can't do that."

Alexander smirked, "I am Mr. Y's son," all eyes went to us at that point. "And I can assure that insulting my wife and his daughter-in-law will do no good! Get the owner now!"

I held my breath as he pulled me closer, "you all right?"

I nodded, "yes. He-he, touched me and I overreacted." Alexander spun around to the man who'd gotten up. I recognized that look in his eyes and caught his arm. "don't!" I said.

"you laid your hands on my wife?"

"Alexander," I begged. "please. Don't!"

Alexander yielded to my plea for the moment, but I felt him tense up when the owner and manager came down the stairs. He stepped forward with a glower on his face.

"hello," one extended his hand. "what seems to be the trouble?"

Alexander refused his hand, "one of your buffoons insulted and accosted my wife!" he snapped. "I'd have thought you'd had better employment here! However, I see that is not the case. Cancel my reservation, and I shall tell Mr. Y. my father, that this hotel is not suitable for anyone who isn't of the white race!"

"wait!" the owner said. "I assure you, that was not our intent."

"baloney!" Alexander said. "it was your intent. I'm going to take my wife to another hotel where civilized people live!"

"wait!" the owner said. "I'll give you your rooms free of charge for this misunderstanding."

"my wife was insulted," he said. "I don't do bargains."

"Alexander."

"no!" he said. "you were insulted, accosted and no one," I trembled at the possessive look in his eyes. "no one, does that while I'm around." He glowered at the men. "good evening!"

Alexander pulled me close and we walked out of the hotel. He helped me up into the carriage, and after the luggage was reloaded, he directed the driver to another hotel.

Alexander gripped my hands, "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to deal with that."

"we didn't need to leave."

"oh yes we did!" he said. "I would have killed those men!"

I felt tears fill my eyes, "do…you really care that much for me?"

He glanced at me and wiped a tear. "I care for you more than anything in the world Eva. I'd lay down my life for you."

Slowly, I leaned forward and kissed my husband of my own free will. I could feel his lips were wanting more from me, but he wasn't going to take it. He wouldn't until I gave him permission.

I pulled back a little, "hold me."

"why?" he whispered.

"I…I want you to."

Alexander's hands came around my shoulders as I kissed him. I trembled as his hands gently stroked my back. I felt restraint in his hands, but that wouldn't last long. I finally felt what I'd been waiting for. Strength, courage, acceptance, no more fear and finally…..love.

but….I didn't know how to tell him my last big secret that stood in the way.

Alexander broke the kiss and gazed at me, touching my face, his eyes pleading with me. "Eva, don't deny me tonight. Please. Could…we at least try?" I stared at him as he kissed my lips, and I felt the hunger and want inside his kiss. It was brief, but I knew he wanted me so much. It shocked me that he really felt this way about me. "Eva? Please. Don't you know how it's been for me, to see you every day like this? To ask for your touch, your kisses? Please," he gripped my face in his hands gently. "If I have to beg for your body, then I'll do so. But please, try. Please, can I make you mine, tonight?"

I inhaled as my body shook at the idea, my head protested and my heart urged me forward. Which would I go with? My ever-protesting head, or my still tender, trusting heart?

* * *

**Alexander certainly takes after his father. Don't forget to review!**


	18. Beside me

**trmo77: I hope you haven't passed out. Eva and Alexander have to wait, but Erik confesses to Idonea. **

**skittlesgirl99: We'll see, but it sure makes a girl feel special to have someone stand up for her.**

* * *

Chapter eighteen

* * *

**Bethany's POV**

* * *

I held my breath as I gazed around Romanoff's; it was an amazing restaurant. Beautiful.

Gustave touched my hand, "care to dance?"

I hesitated, "I'm not a good dancer."

He stood up, "I'll take that chance."

I took his hand and let him pull me up. "I warned you."

He laughed, "there's no such thing as a bad dancer, if you have the perfect partner." Gustave pulled me onto the dance floor and pulled me close. "just follow me."

Gustave led me around in a slow waltz, and I did follow him perfectly. He was right, he made me feel like a princess, even when I stumbled once in a while. Everything was perfect.

Mr. Erik explained the purpose when all of us sat down. He recalled that is was the day he'd taken his wife out on the first date they'd ever had and he wanted to 'relive' the night of when he'd first fallen in love with her. it brought tears to everyone's eyes. it was a beautiful moment when she moved to his lap, and kissed him publicly, ignoring all the murmurs of people around them.

It broke my heart to know that they only had a few years left together. But they were taking it better than anyone would.

"you know," Gustave said. "dancing, is a special thing. You can tell a lot about dancing with a person."

"do tell."

"you can tell if the partner is courteous by how they react when you miss a step, are off beat and they help you instead of correcting you. The man also has to protect the lady on the dance floor, making sure that she won't bump into to anyone."

"and the lady also has to yield to the man's wishes."

He nodded, "and the man must also be considerate of the lady and switch it up, not leave her doing the same thing otherwise she'd be bored to death."

I laughed lightly as the song ended. I applauded and Gustave peered closer at me. "what happened to your face?"

My heart paused, "my face?"

He touched the bruise, "yes. What happened?"

I winced, "Uhhh." I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want him to know.

He gripped my elbow and moved me towards the balcony. I wracked my brain for something to come up with, but, I didn't want to lie.

"well?" he demanded. "what happened? And don't say you bumped into a door!"

"I didn't."

"well, then what did happen?"

I inhaled, "when you get mad are you more like your father or mother?"

He frowned, "that depends on the deed. What happened?"

"I got hit."

"how?"

I shrugged it off. He scowled at me and I groaned. "a...fist."

His eyes widened and he gripped my shoulders. "Bethany, who's fist hit you?"

I groaned, "it was nothing."

He shook me. "spill it!"

I closed my eyes, "the manager your father fired."

Gustave's eyes went wide. "what?"

"he blamed me, said I told on him about something."

"well, it was Joe," he said. "Joe saw him drinking at the desk. That's unacceptable for our employee's so he reported it."

"tell him that."

"I will."

I immediately regretted my words. "now Gustave."

"Don't even think about it! I'm going to the police."

I exhaled, "we'll, I can say you take after your mother. Your brother, takes after your father in temperament."

"which is horrid." Gustave said. "I admit, I'd love to strangle that man, but I'd much rather see him get sent to prison."

I smiled and gripped his arm, "so, I won't wake up tomorrow and find out that he's been found in the ocean?"

He laughed, "no. I promise. Care to go for a walk?"

I nodded, "yes. I'd love that but…do you have an ulterior motive for the walk?"

Gustave shifted, "maybe."

I arched my brow and he gave me an innocent puppy dog look. I started laughing and Gustave took my arm and I followed him down the stairs to the garden.

* * *

**Idonea's POV**

* * *

I closed my eyes as Erik whirled me around the floor. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. I could always follow Erik, even when I was blind. "showoff." Erik whispered as he spun me. I shook my head and continued dancing with Erik. "you can open your eyes." he said. "we've got the floor."

I opened my eyes to see that sure enough, we were the only ones on the floor. I blushed, but instantly focused on Erik's direction. It was a magical moment. Erik lifted me and he made it look so easy. The children let out little bursts of applause as the music wound down. Suddenly, I found myself in Erik's arms and he turned in a circle. I looped my arms around his neck as my skirts billowed around us. As he set me down on the ground, I leaned closer to him as the audience applauded.

"take me home."

Erik smirked as he took my arm. "I'll take you out of here, but, not home."

I frowned as he pulled me towards the exit. He flicked a huge wad at the headwaiter as he passed by.

"Erik, won't the children wonder?"

"what children?" he asked. "there aren't any more children. They're adults now."

I sighed and Erik wrapped his coat around my shoulders. "I know. But they'll always be my children."

"mine too. Alexander…he's the problem one."

I nodded, "do you think Eva's doing all right? I hope he hasn't made things worse."

"agreed."

Half an hour later, I was sitting beside Erik as he played the piano. I set down my wine. "this isn't an aphrodisiac is it?"

Erik scowled, "no! I was going to get rid of it."

"why'd you get that anyway?"

"you asked me what it was a few weeks ago remember?" I nodded. "well, I was going to let you experience it."

I laughed, "Erik, you're such a funny man."

"and you're a crazy woman."

I smiled and listened to Erik play our song that he'd let me hear on our second wedding night. Beside me. I sat down beside Erik as he began to play the song. The song brought tears to my eyes as Erik began to sing.

_Sometimes, in a nightmare, you are right there, but you comfort me. beside me, you guide me, always, when I'm gloomy, you see through me. and you make me smile. Beside me, you find me. I could not have dreamed that someone in my life was this kind. I could not have guessed that you were my reward. And now I want to change so move me and improve me, just stay beside me. each day I will see you hope to hold you as the darkness fell. Caress me, undress me. _

"Erik." I said. "that wasn't there before."

"I know." He continued playing, "don't interrupt the composer." I leaned close and kissed his cheek. "I mean it."

I sighed and leaned back and studied his face. "a new verse?"

He nodded, "yes, I needed to finish our song."

"it was fine the way it was."

"but I didn't want it to be a 'fine' song, it could have been better." He inhaled and continued singing.

_But now something is clear and I understand my purpose. For once not blood and tears. Finally see there's so much more. Although I may seem brave, deep down inside I'm petrified. So understand, that this is true, and I won't rest until I'm with you! Each day, and forever, I'll endeavor to unbreak your heart. eternally, beside me! you must stay beside me!_

Erik turned and looked at me, I pulled him close. I could hear the worry in his voice, even though he was trying to stay strong for me. "I will Erik. I'll stay beside you, I promise. For as long as I can."

* * *

**Ok, don't forget to review!**


	19. A new music of the night

**trrmo77: I'm sorry that it's hard on the emotions, but glad that I'm capturing the characters perfectly. I try to 'act' it out in my head and thank heavens I've got a photographic memory. **

**skittlesgirl99: Yes, I'm seriously kicking myself for writing that, but considering the story was done last year, I can't change the plot now. **

**katdancer: Yes, all is going well. I'm sleeping better now and I'm trying to get back up to three meals a day instead of two which is extremly difficult since I was never a huge eater to begin with. Erik, is going to loose it when that happens, but that won't happen for a while yet.**

* * *

Chapter nineteen

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

I stood outside the door as Joe dropped me off. He stepped forward and kissed me on the cheek, "goodnight."

I pouted, "that's all?"

He laughed, "Lucy, until we've got this whole wedding planned out, you're still your father's and I'm not about to risk his anger by not treating you like a lady."

"Well, who want's to be a lady?" I said stepping closer to him, wrapping my arms about him. "He wouldn't know."

"You know your father has eyes that span the entire perimeter of his head." I laughed. "Nothing gets by him." he exhaled. "But really, we have to talk about the wedding plans."

I nodded, "I don't want anything fancy. I thought being in the garden in Phantasma, just the family."

To my relief he nodded, "that sounds nice. When?"

"Next month?"

He laughed, "you're kidding, right?"

I shook my head, "no."

"Don't you know how long this wedding will take to plan?"

"A week. I was giving you time."

His brows arched, "giving me time? If you can pull this off in a week, I'll marry you then."

I kissed him, "it's a bet."

His eyes widened, "now wait a minute!"

"Goodnight Joe! See you in the morning, you just take care of your suit, I'll take care of everything else."

"Wait," he caught my arm and pulled out the envelope father had given him. "Use this."

I frowned as I opened it to see a lot of money. "What?"

"Approximately $100,000."

I gasped, "no way!"

"Yes. I've tried to get him to take it back, but he refused. He say's it a foundation for a house, but, I can't accept that much. So, use it to buy the things you need for the wedding." He kissed my forehead. "It won't be ready in a week."

I glared at him, "just you wait!"

"don't you think people will think this is rather sudden."

"considering that you've been around me since I was in diapers," I blushed at that thought. "and have been knowing me ever since, no, I don't think it's rather sudden."

"I'm still worried about the age difference."

I shook my head, "don't be. I've had my chances with several men. Joe, you're the one that I want."

He studied me, "are you sure?"

"as sure as can be." I saw Gustave walking up the stairs and kissed Joe's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"don't rush your good-bye's on account of me." Gustave said. "goodnight you two."

"honest, we were just saying goodbye." Joe said. "evidentially, Lucy tells me we're getting married next week."

"that's fine. Can I invite Bethany?"

"I see no reason why not."

"good." Gustave turned to Joe. "I need you to try to find out where that manager lives. He hit Bethany and I want to press charges immediately."

He nodded, "I will do so immediately." Joe started to walk away. "and incidentally, Lucy, you always behaved for me when I held you. Your father, mother and Gustave always seemed to hold you when you had the accidents."

I frowned, "what are you talking," then it hit me and I shouted. "Joseph Peck! I'm going to get you."

Gustave laughed and pushed me back towards the house, "good night Joe!"

"I'm going to get him!" I swore. "I will!"

Gustave laughed, "sure." He picked up a telegram and opened it. "it's from Alexander."

"what's it say?"

"mother and father STOP everything is fine STOP we arrived safely and are now staying at the Belmont hotel. STOP Eva is fine. STOP we miss you. STOP. Alexander."

I groaned, "I hope she's fine. If not, she's going to be so traumatized."

Gustave nodded, "I know."

* * *

**Eva's POV**

* * *

I stared at Alexander as tears filled my eyes. "I-I have something to tell you."

He gripped my hands, "all right, I listen."

"I-I," I closed my eyes and began to speak rapidly. I didn't even have the courage to look him in the face. "I don't know Raoul de Chagney. My stepfather and I are con artists. We did research about your family history and used Chagney's frail health as a ruse to get inside. When I was hired…that's when I began stealing. I've also been taking bits of costume jewelry for my step father to sell and some money from the ticket sales." I started crying harder. "I even stole your watch on our first date! I don't even know where it is now."

I felt so ashamed, I couldn't look him in the eye. Alexander gripped my hands and I looked up at him; I couldn't read his face. "so, you're a thief?"

I nodded and looked down at my hands. "yes."

Suddenly, I found myself in Alexander's arms and lap. I gasped as he looked straight into my eyes. "I know."

I stared. "What?"

Alexander caressed my face, his affection for me shinning in my eyes. "I knew that when I first met you. I actually saw you steal something."

I stared, "what?"

"you stole my heart."

I gasped as Alexander kissed me on the lips. My heart pounded in my chest and for once, it wasn't out of fear, it was anticipation. Alexander broke the kiss and rested his head alongside my cheek. "I love you."

"but I've stolen!" I cried. "I stole from you, your father, the company."

"I love you."

"don't you understand?"

"I love you, don't you understand that? Nothing's going to change."

Tears continued streaming down my face. how'd I gotten so lucky to find a man whose love was this true for me after I'd told him everything? he didn't even know that I loved him. I didn't know that I loved him until that second. So, I inhaled and spoke the words I knew he'd been waiting for me to speak. "I love you too."

I felt Alexander stiffen and he pulled back and looked at me for acknowledgement that those words actually came out of my mouth. I nodded at him. the carriage stopped and Alexander all but pulled me out of it. fifteen minutes later, I was being carried over the threshold of a beautiful room. Being rich, had its benefits. The room had candles, red roses and champagne all ready.

I stared as Alexander held me close. "oh. I-I don't deserve this. I'm…not a virgin. I'm a poor thief."

Alexander kissed me, I stared at him as he pulled back shaking his head. "no. you've got a beautiful and pure heart. You stole my heart…and don't you dare return it!"

"I won't." Alexander set me down. "give me…a few moments to freshen up?"

he nodded. "of course."

I went through the new suitcase of clothing he'd ordered for me the day we left. I found a crimson negligee inside. I glanced at Alexander who was removing his coat before taking the negligee inside the bathroom.

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

* * *

I stepped out in a velvet lounging jacket covering my sleeping clothes. I couldn't understand why I wasn't upset when Eva told me everything that had transpired. It was such a minor thing and she'd been torturing herself over it. I wanted my wife, but I decided that talking would be a better idea.

Eve cleared her throat and I looked up at her…and turned into a stone statue. Oh merciful heavens…she was so beautiful. Her dark brown hair hung down to her waist, those eyes that had captured my attention the moment I opened the door were nervous, but not frightened. She wore a red negligee, which showed off her tan skin perfectly.

She smiled and walked up to me slowly. "do I-I look all right?"

I took her hand and kissed it. She trembled as I brushed back a long lock of her hair. "like an angel." She stepped forward and kissed me as my heart pounded. She pulled back slightly and I murmured. "We can talk tonight."

"no. I-I want to." I stared at her, had that confession freed up the fear holding her prisoner? She shook her head, "just….take it slow. All right?"

I nodded, "all right. I promise."

Eva walked over to the table and picked up a rose, inhaling it as I handed her a glass of champagne. "to the future."

She clinked her glass against mine. "to the future."

We drank it and I set my glass down. "shall we?" I held out my hand to her, watching her reaction.

She didn't hesitate and took my hand. I pulled her up into my arms and walked towards the cream colored bed. She inhaled as I set her down and crawled beside her. she was a little nervous and I began to sing to her quietly.

_Touch me, trust me. _her hands went to my robe ties and she pulled it free. _Savor each sensation. _She hesitantly touched my chest with her hand and I guided it to my chest, where she could feel my pounding heart. _You alone can make my song take flight._

Eva sat up and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I moved slowly for her sake and a new music of the night was born that night.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	20. Learning to breathe

**trrmo77: No it won't take too long. And yes, Alexander has grown some and he just loves her to pieces.**

**skittlessgirl99: Yes...until Erik finds out.**

* * *

Chapter twenty

* * *

**Eva's POV**

* * *

I inhaled as I awoke to see I had my arms against my husband's chest and his hands around my waist. A faint fear welled up in my chest, then I remembered how gentle and tender he'd been with me last night. He asked before removing anything on me and he moved slowly.

He asked permission for touching and entering me. When we became one, fear had entered me, a foolish fear that the violence would begin again. Nothing happened. He waited patiently for me to adjust and didn't do anything until I told him to continue. Then, I entered heaven with him. I actually felt really loved for the first time in my life.

Alexander stretched and his hands curled around my waist. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep for a few moments.

He sighed and brushed my hair from my face. "I love you." He breathed quietly. "I hope you can grow to love me as much as I love you. And I say so freely…because I know you're awake Eva."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "how?"

He smirked, "I was already awake."

"And you didn't wake me?"

He shook his head, "why would I do a stupid thing like that? It's our honeymoon, remember?"

I nodded as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "do you," I licked my lips nervously. "Would you?"

He studied me, "yes Eva love?"

My face went pink, "make….love to me?"

He smiled and pulled me close, "as long as you want me to."

"Can you," my voice quivered slightly as his lips began to move across my face. "give me something?"

"Anything within my power."

"I want…a baby." Alexander pulled back and studied me. "Your baby."

Alexander kissed my cheek and began to move down to my neck. "I'll…see what I can do."

"I love you." I said as I felt his body against mine. Tears of joy slid down my face. "I do. I really do."

"And I love you." He moved against me and I trembled. He immediately stopped. "Am I moving too fast?"

I shook my head, "Alex. Can I call you Alex?"

He nodded, "I like it when you say it."

"Alex." He leaned forward slightly and kissed my nose. "I'm not scared anymore." Joy filled his eyes. "Make me yours. The way you wanted to last night...when you were begging me."

Alexander kissed me deeply and a moment later he was in me. He was cautious, but as my need grew, the caution was thrown to the wind and the passion grew inside me and burst. I was finally home. Safe, wanted, needed and loved beyond all measure.

* * *

**Idonea's POV**

* * *

I yawned and sat up to see I'd slept past ten o' clock. I stood up and moved quickly to get dressed. I was a little groggy, but not overly groggy. I slid on a yellow dress that Erik loved on me and decided to let my hair hang down my back. I grabbed a hat and stuck the huge hatpin to secure it to my head.

Then, I grabbed some money and bought some bread, cheese, grapes and a light wine. I knew Erik was in the office and I decided to surprise him. I came up the stairs to hear Erik bellowing at someone.

"Get out of my office" he roared. "I've no interest in merging with a company that allows their employee's to make propositions like this! Get out!"

I opened the door to see a woman perched on Erik's desk and her skirt drawn up. Erik looked at me, horror in his eyes, but I'd heard enough to know better. I started laughing as Erik walked towards me. "Idonea, I swear."

I handed him the food, "take a break darling." I kissed his cheek before shooting a glare at the lady whom walked by. "You need one after looking at such a monstrosity for however long _that's_ been in the room."

He stared at me, "you're not upset?"

"Erik," I shook my head. "I heard your outrage on my way up the stairs. Besides, I've married to you for over twenty-years remember? You're not like other men and I know you like a book."

"really?" he asked with an arched brow. "what's my favorite color?"

"white. Especially on me."

"favorite book."

I laughed, "you hate to read and when you do it depends on your mood. But if you must, you favor poetry."

"favorite mask?"

"the invisible one." I said. "the one you wear at home. I know you hate your masks Erik. But, I know it's white one, because that's all you wear. Now," I smiled. "on nights, when you're trying to impress me, Ohhhh," I snuggled close. "that black one."

"All right." He said setting the food on his desk and lifting me up on it. He studied me. "I guess you do."

"I should hope so." I removed his tie and mask and set them on the desk beside me. he leaned forward, I smiled. "hello handsome."

"you're such a liar."

"I'm not lying Erik."

"such pretty little lies that I won't hear much longer."

"Erik," tears began to fill my eyes. "please. No more." I pulled him against me and buried my face into his coat inhaling the brandy vanilla scent. "you used to be so strong. I'm finding my strength from you, when you weaken, I weaken."

"you are my strength. I'm loosing it."

I gripped him tighter, "hold on as long as you can before finally letting go. Believe me Erik, miracles happen all the time. You and I will have as much time as we need together. Don't let go of the rope right away."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

I spun in the dress and adjusted the veil. "yes. It's perfect."

Mother smiled, "yes. You look so beautiful." Tears filled her eyes. "oh, I can just see the look on your father's face when he sees you."

"or Joe's face." I moved towards her. "mother, will you wear your wedding dress?"

she made a face, "no."

"mother."

"honey, I'm old."

"you're beautiful. It'll really make father smile."

She sighed, "honey."

"please? As a wedding gift to me?"

she groaned, "all right. But I warned you."

I hugged her, "thank you mother."

"thank you." She said. "so, when's the wedding?"

"six days."

"honey!" she said. "can you do this?"

she nodded, "yes! Mrs. Fleck is looking for the caterers. The cake is already selected from the bakery and I've let the baker know when I want it. A simple wedding out in the garden and only family. That's all I want."

She hugged me, "All right baby girl. If that's what makes you happy. Lucy," the serious look in her eyes made me uneasy. "When I die, promise me, that you'll look after your father. He'll be so heartbroken."

"Mother." Tears filled my eyes.

"Now, now," She said. "death must come to pass for everyone, even you. Don't be sad, I had a good life." She stood up. "Now let's see some magic and my girl leave the nest."

"How can you be so happy?"

"Because...my work here is done for me."

"What was that work mother?"

She gripped my shoulder's, "To give Erik all the love he'd been denied since he was born. The help him heal from his emotion wounds and to make him complete. Erik, was such a cold cruel man when we first met. But love made him the man he is today. I don't know where he and Gustave would be without me...or you and Alexander for that matter. But I do know, I'd never have married anybody else."

"No one else mother?"

"No one. Erik was the antidote that my heart needed."

"And now?"

She sighed, "I'll never be gone from here, even if you can't see me. My body dies, but do you think the memories of all the wonderful times we'd spent be taken away. No! And then, we'll all meet again when God wills it, and we'll never be parted again. Think of that Lucy. That's why I can be happy." She wiped her eyes. "Now, you do your job just as good as I did for Erik."

I nodded, "I will."

* * *

**And don't forget to review. I'm considering holding chapter's hostage unless I get 3 reviews a chapter! **


	21. The wedding

**trmo77: So sorry about the delay, a very busy day. As you see, she does.**

**Availre: Don't worry, it was a suggestion, not a threat.**

**skittlesgirl99: 1-Adam 12, author under threat. Over. **

**katdancer: Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-one

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

_Six days later,_

My hands trembled as I took the bouquet and turned to mother who looks simply beautiful in her wedding dress. She smiled, "you look beautiful dear."

I kissed her cheek, "thank you mother." The wedding was simply, only family out in the pavillion and the food was arranged. Musicians were hired and Gustave insisted on a piano being moved outside. Everything was perfect, simple and elegant. "Has father seen you yet?"

"No. I'm trying to avoid him."

I laughed, "mother."

"Because I know your father, if he sees me…he and I will have disappeared for an hour and I'll come back in a mess."

I laughed, "father loves you so much and I'm glad to have found that kind of love with Joe." Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Your father. Are you decent?"

"Give me a minute." Mother said ducking behind the changing screen.

"Yes father." I adjusted my veil as he came in the room. He paused and just stared at me. "Do…I look all right?"

Father stepped forward, removing his mask. "My little princess isn't so little anymore. You've grown into a beautiful young woman." father kissed me and held me close. "I can't tell you how much I've dreaded this day."

I squeezed him tightly. "And I won't tell you how much I've waited for this day."

"Are you sure princess? Really sure?"

I nodded, "yes father, I love Joe more than anyone in the world."

Father nodded and pulled back. He kissed my forehead. "Are you ready?" I nodded. "Good. Where's your mother?"

"Hiding." I laughed. "She thinks you'll ravish her the moment you see her."

"Now, why would I do," I watched as father's face stilled and a beautiful light filled his face. I turned and saw that mother had come out from behind the screen. He moved towards her slowly. "that's not a bad idea."

Tears filled my eyes as he pulled her close, holding her to him. Mother whispered something to him and he pulled back and nodded. He held his arm out to me, "come on princess. Your…knight in shinning armor awaits."

* * *

**Erik's POV**

* * *

I held Idonea's hand as the minister spoke the final words. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

My breath faltered for a moment as Joe lifted back the veil, his face, lit by the love for my daughter, appeared to look almost ten years younger. Lucy, her eyes shimmered and my heart skipped a beat as my daughter became another man's responsibility. I felt sad and happy as I watched as Joe pulled her forward and kissed her. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck.

Idonea sighed, "now, Gustave is the only one that remains."

I nodded, "true. At least Alexander had the decency to show up. I'm going to talk to that boy."

She shook her head, "everything's fine Erik. They're all right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at them." I did as she asked and saw just in time Eva wrap her arms around his waist, stretch up and kiss him on the mouth. "See, they're happy. Everything is all right now. He's your son after all."

I rolled my eyes and turned to study her in her wedding dress. "You look beautiful lover."

"And you look handsome Don Juan."

Lucy squealed and I looked to see Joe spinning her around in the air. I sighed, "a very old Don Juan."

She kissed my cheek, "mature." She corrected. "Come, let's see how Alexander and Eva are."

I shook my head but followed her anyway. Alexander and Eva walked up to me; Eva had that look Idonea had after we'd spent several hours in each other's arms.

Alexander hugged mother, "we barely made it in time." Eva shifted uncomfortably; feeling a little out of place since she really didn't know anyone except Alexander.. As if sensing her discomfort, Alexander wrapped an arm around her waist. "everything's alright now with us."

Eva nodded, "everything's perfect."

He took her hand, "now, shall we give them that present?"

She nodded, "yes!"

He took her hand and moved towards the piano, pulling out some sheet music. I took Idonea's hand. "what's he up to?"

"he's your son."

"ladies and gentlemen," Alexander said handing the music to Gustave. "first and foremost, I can forgive my sister for her almost-too-late invitation." Lucy scowled at him. "now, Eva and I worked on a song for Lucy and Joe that we think best describes the relationship between them. The song is published and I signed all royalties over to them as a wedding gift." My brow rose. "the song is selling quite nicely, I might add and when you hear it, you'll know why."

Gustave began to play the piano, Alexander lifted Eva up and began to sing. _I've seen you with the rip your dress. Seen you kinda bleary eyed too. Seen you in the moments when you looked a mess, but I'm still crazy for you. _Eva leaned forward and smiled at Alexander charmingly. Alexander had no clue his sister was shooting daggers into his back. _I've seen you in the gray of the dawn. Seen you bundled up with the flu. Seen you with your hair down and no makeup on but I'm still crazy for you._ He hopped up beside Eva and quickly kissed her forehead._ I mean that even though I've seen you at your worst. I'm glad that I'm the one who saw you first. I've seen you get embarrassed and red. Seen you try to cook a beef stew. Seen you loose your temper and oh what you said, but I'm still crazy for you!_

Eva poked him gently and he made a face at her. _And on the other hand I've seen you when you needed a shave. Seen you with a hole in your shoe. Seen you do a waltz that rated no rave, but I'm still crazy for you. I've seen you with the silliest grin, especially when you've had a few. _

"never touch the stuff!" he declared causing everyone to chuckle.

_Seen you look like something the cat had dragged in yet I'm still crazy for you. I mean that even though I've seen you at your worst. I'm glad that you're the one who saw me first._

_I've seen you look a little depressed. And I have watched you when you got a shampoo. _Alexander pulled her into his lap._ Seen you in the morning_

She put a finger on his lip and shook her head. _And that's the real test but I'm still_

They sang together and their voices rang perfectly _Crazy for you!_

Everyone applauded and Joe pulled Lucy up. "on behalf of my…happily seething wife, I thank you for that lovely gift and I do think…that song did describe what that courtship was like. Seeing each other at the worst and still loving each other." Lucy stepped closer as Joe continued. "and, I love her very much. And if I didn't Erik would thrash me to a centimeter of a my life."

Everyone laughed as I scowled. Idonea kissed my cheek. "where's your sense of humor?"

"it's a day of mourning."

"you still have me and Gustave." She reminded me turning to Gustave. "where's Bethany?"

he frowned and glanced at his watch, "I don't know. She should have been here a long time ago."

"I'm here." We turned to see Bethany walk in looking very tired. She smiled. "I'm sorry. Problems of all sorts."

Gustave walked up to her and the two conversed in low voices. Gustave looked alarmed for a moment, then Bethany calmed him down. The merriment continued, but I could tell from Gustave's face, something was wrong.

* * *

**Hmmm, what could have happened? Any thoughts? Don't forget to review!**


	22. Problems solved

**Guest: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying my stories.**

**skittlesgirl99: I know, I hate the changes they've done! Don't worry, everything turns out fine in the end.**

**Availre: Possibly, but considering they've known each other since she was born, it's been a very long courtship! **

**katdancer: As is everyone else!**

**trrmo77: It's from Footlight serenade with Betty Grable and John Payne. And no...it's not the manager.**

Chapter twenty-two

* * *

**Bethany's POV**

* * *

I inhaled and sat down beside Gustave. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but, I really didn't want to hurt you."

"Bethany, what is it?"

I inhaled, "my father is an old fashioned Irish man, I've told you that and that he's still in Ireland. All of that is true. But, what I didn't tell you is that he's betrothed me to someone, name of Jacob Warren."

I looked up at Gustave and he appeared too calm. "Go on."

"Well, my father's here now. He's brought Jacob. It took a while for me to sneak away from them."

"You thought you snuck away lass." I jumped up at the sound of my father's voice. Gustave stood right beside me, his arms holding me close. My father looked tired and Jacob, though handsome, looked at me like a parent would to an upset child. "But we found you." He held out his hand. "Come on now, stop annoying the gentleman."

"Father," I said. "This is Gustave Destler."

Gustave held out his hand, "an honor sir, Bethany's told me much about you Mr. Davis."

"And I assume she's told you about Jacob right?" Gustave stepped back slightly. "I thought not. Come lass."

"Father," I protested. "I'd rather not."

"You come right now and stop this foolishness. Jacob, get your bride."

Jacob moved towards me and Gustave stepped in front of me. "I don't know about Irish customs, but here, the lady is free to make her choices and Bethany didn't choose Jacob. She chose me."

I winced and buried my face his coat. Why'd he say that? I could just imagine my father growing red. "What are ya saying?"

"Bethany has already consented to be my wife."

I didn't object, I basically had, without the proposal. I said he could court me with the prospect of matrimony.

Jacob stared, "that's not so! We have a contract!"

"Which I didn't agree to!" I said. "I don't love you."

"Jacob's a good man," my father said. "And you've got to honor that contract between us!"

Gustave exhaled, "we're not getting anywhere like this." He wrapped his arm around me. "Come. I'm taking you home."

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Jacob said as he spun Gustave around. He sent Gustave flying head first into a wall. Gustave let out a groan as he sank down on the ground.

I screamed, "help!" I continued screaming as my father grabbed my arm. I fought. "Let me go!"

"Hold it!" All eyes turned to see Mr. y standing there with a gun in his hands. "Release Bethany." He ordered. "At once."

Father glowered at my Mr. y and I raced to Gustave's fallen figure. He had a cut on his head, but he was attempting to sit. "Gustave. Sit still."

He ignored me, catching my head. "Fine."

"Gustave, please."

He hauled himself up and swayed a little. I balanced him. Mr. y. frowned, "what's going on?"

"This is…my father and my…betrothed." Mr. Y's brows rose. "I swear, it's purely my father, he's forcing me to marry him! I don't want to marry him. I don't love him."

"And I suppose you want to marry," Jacob shouting gesturing at Gustave. "that!"

"I would marry Gustave because I happen to love him!"

Heat filled my face and I looked down at my feet. Gustave brushed a strand of my hair back, "and so you shall…when this is all straightened out."

I exhaled and buried my face in Gustave's coat. "We have a contract!" my father said. "She has no choice!"

"That document is useless here." Mr. Y said. "You'll have to speak to a lawyer if you want to make it stick. But, it was drawn up on Irish soil; you're in America now. It's not legal; besides, she's made her decision." He turned into the shadows. "Mr. squelch, remove them please."

I exhaled and looked up at Gustave, "I swear, I was going to tell you, but…I didn't know how you'd react."

"I know." He kissed my head. "It's all right." He turned to Mr. y who was acting like he wasn't watching us. "That stuff father…is it true?"

He shrugged, "how should I know? I'm no lawyer. By the looks of him, I highly doubt he'll contact a lawyer to find out." I fought back tears. "Besides, I can press charges of trespassing, assault and battery, and kidnapping, so he won't continue with any lawsuit anyway."

I moved forward and flung my arms around Mr. Y. in a hug. He stiffened and hugged me back awkwardly. He pulled back and turned me towards Gustave, "now, you go make that boy of mine happy."

I nodded and moved towards Gustave as he pulled me close and hugged me. Gustave kissed my forehead, "come on Bethany, you can stay in Lucy's room for tonight."

"I don't want to be trouble."

"You're the kind of trouble I can't live without." Gustave said. "Come on Bethany."

I looked at his face, stopped, ripped a section of my petticoat and pressed it against his forehead. "Hold it."

'Bethany, I'm fine."

"Gustave, don't argue with me."

"Bethany." He removed it.

"Gustave Destler, you keep that up on your head right now!" I snapped. He blinked at me, but did as I asked.

Mr. Y. started laughing as he walked away back towards the party. Mrs. Y. came around the corner. "Where were you? Joe and Lucy just left!"

Mr. Y. groaned, "rats!"

"She's teasing father." Lucy said running towards him in her bridal dress. She hugged him. "I love you."

Mr. Y. held her close; "I love you too princess."

* * *

**Idonea's POV**

* * *

Tears filled my eyes as I watched my baby girl drive off with Gustave. Erik wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I know lover, I miss her too."

I sighed, "I feel so old."

"You're beautiful." He leaned closer. "We have the house to ourselves."

"Almost." I said. "Gustave, remember?"

"And Bethany." I frowned at him and he added. "She's in a bit of a scrape so she's staying in Lucy's room."

"Bad trouble?"

"Not anymore."

Mr. squelch came up, "they're off the premises sir. I gave instructions that they weren't to be admitted again."

"Thank you Mr. squelch." Erik said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight sir."

Erik took my arm and we walked back home. "Can we take the long way home?"

Erik frowned, "why?"

"I feel like walking."

"In your wedding dress?"

I glanced down at myself. "Oh, I'd forgotten."

"I hadn't." he wrapped his arms around me. "Lover, you took my breath away again, just seeing you in this dress."

"Erik. Please."

"I'm going to make the most of every moment we'll have together." Erik handed me a crimson rose. "I love you."

I held the rose and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "I love you too." I breathed in his ear. "You can take me home now Don Juan."

Erik smirked, "your wish is my command."

I turned behind to see Gustave and Bethany locked in an embrace behind us. "I guess, we'll be having another wedding in a few months, right?"

Erik nodded, "then…it's just you and i."

I smirked, "until Alexander and Eva come running up to us with the announcement that she's pregnant."

"What makes you think that?"

"I just know Erik. Believe me…. and it's your fault with that aphrodisiac."

He laughed, "you know, our twenty-second is coming up in a few days."

"I know. And I know there's a plan formulating in your mind."

He nodded, "I'm taking you to Paris."

I gasped. "Erik!"

"You always wanted to travel, and we didn't really have a honeymoon with the twins on the way." He gripped my hands. "I want to make it up to you."

Tears streamed down my face, "oh Erik!" I hugged him tightly. "I'm glad I married you."

"I'm glad I married you too." He pulled back. "We leave in the afternoon. Everything of yours is packed up, no stress for you."

"Your French is still perfect I trust?"

He nodded, "and I've got documents that show I was born in the states and resided there for my whole life. The phantom is officially gone."

I shook my head, "nothing is ever really gone." I pressed my hand against his heart. "There's always a little something tucked away."

He kissed my hand. "No, he's gone. Because you," he tilted my chin up to kiss me. "invade every little corner of it."

I wrapped my arms around him and thanked the heavens above for the years we had together, and the remaining time we had together.

* * *

**Ok, this story is winding down, I'm thinking two more chapters. Sorry about the delay, temporary writer's block and inspiration for another story. It's not a phantom, it's actually Adam-12 and it is giving me such trouble! Don't forget to review! The prolouge is up, you'll find it under 'working my way back to you.' You've all been swell!**


	23. My immortal

**trrmo77: Everything's fine...except for Idonea: Thanks for the reviews on Adam-12, it's not doing so well, 50 hits and your reviews. Maybe things will pick up in a bit.**

**Availre: I know, I didn't see that coming either until I was tying words at 60 a minute! **

**katdancer: Me neither, confidentally, I'm holding out for someone like that, but that particular kind of man died out years ago.**

**skittlesgirl99: Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-three

* * *

**Erik's POV**

* * *

_Ten years later,_

Idonea stretched weakly and she ran a finger over my hand. "Hello, don Juan. Was I much trouble last night?"

I shook my head. "Never. I just love looking at you."

She smiled and motioned for me to kiss her. I leaned forward and did as she desired. She gripped my coat in her two weak wrists and let out a gentle cooing sound. I moved my lips against her well-memorized ones.

She moaned gently and I broke the kiss. "Help me get dressed?" she asked.

"Yes. What do you want to wear?"

"What do you want to see me in?" I glanced through her closet and pulled out a lightweight pink dress that she loved. She smiled. "I love that one. My first Paris dress. Yes. I'll wear that one today."

I pulled my frail wife up and began to help her undress, kissing her shoulders and neck every once in a while.

Ten years had passed and God had indeed shown mercy to us. The atmosphere in Paris had been so good for Idonea's health that I decided to return to Phantasma to visit the family before taking her for an extended trip around the world.

Except, we arrived to see a very pregnant Eva and Idonea insisted on being present for their birth. Twin boys. Alejandro and George. Alexander had been such a reckless boy it often surprised me to see what a good father he was. A very loving, protective and passionate husband.

Eva, would sing on the Phantasma stage for years, he never missed a performance, and he never failed to buy her a rose for after the show. He built various Phantasma parks all over the United States and he made a fortune.

My Lucy, she was constantly worrying about Joe, but they were never upset. They had their first spat when Joe came home with a bullet in his shoulder after following a couple of drunken sailors. Lucy and Joe shouted at each other until Lucy broke down and cried her eyes out. The next morning, she confessed she was carrying his baby.

After that, Joe quit being a reporter and became assistant manager and financier in Coney Island Phantasma. Lucy named their daughter Idonea belle peck. A big mouthful for a little girl, but I knew she'd grow into it. Idonea and I left for Ireland a year later and returned to find Joseph peck waiting for us when we returned.

Gustave, he was my boy all right. He'd married Bethany in a month and not a moment too soon. The day after their marriage, her father came back with papers requiring Bethany go with him. But at this point, she was married to Gustave and there was nothing he could do. She and her father were on rocky terms for months, but they finally made up with each other.

Gustave, like me, he loved once and loved with a passion. He couldn't keep his hands off Bethany. After being married for nine weeks, we soon found out Bethany was pregnant which surprised everyone except me. And it was like that for the first seven years. Bethany had six children, four boys and two girls.

The eldest, Ramin, was named after a man who'd saved Bethany's life on their honeymoon in Persia. Then more children were born. Esther, john, Paul, Hadley and the youngest, Christine.

Christine was an intelligent child and I could tell she'd be a musical prodigy, for she'd all ready started to inherit her grandmother's vocal talents. She was the cutest little piece of mischief and I spoiled her immensely. Gustave was always almost in tears when he had to punish her. Like her mother and grandmothers, she knew how to twist men around her little finger.

Idonea finally accomplished the dream she'd wanted fulfilled since we'd married. She has to travel to Paris, Ireland, Italy, Germany and any place her delicate heart desired. Dr. Gangle had given her a year, but God had mercifully seen fit to let her see her grandchildren and live an extra nine.

I knew this was the last year I had with her. I couldn't trust her to do any little task for fear of her falling down and hurting herself. She'd also come down with an illness that had drained her strength further and at times, I wondered why God would allow so much to be brought upon her. Then, she'd smile and assure me that she was happy and everything was fine with her.

She'd pick a book and I'd read it to her until she fell asleep beside me. She was so weak I had to carry her long distances and I could feel her body loosing weight rapidly. She tried to eat but couldn't, and little by little, I felt her slowly slip away from me.

Idonea smiled as I pulled her up into my arms, "where to today?"

She reached up and removed my mask, her hand immediately dropped. "Erik?" she asked quietly. "will you….dance…one last dance with me?"

Her words worried me. "one…last dance?"

She nodded, "please? It's been so long since we danced together."

I slowly let her down on the ground and she looped her arms around my neck, her body swayed to the side and I steadied her. she smiled and buried her face in my coat. We weren't even stepping, it was more a sway to the music we heard in our heads.

Suddenly, Idonea gasped and started to sink down to the ground. I caught her, my heart pounding in my chest. "Idonea?"

"bed." She groaned.

I set her down and moved towards the telephone. "I'll get Dr. Gangle."

"no." she said.

"Idonea!" I said. "I have to get help."

She shook her head, "it's too late for that. Erik, I'm dying. Today. Now."

My hair stood up on end and I moved back towards her. "no. no you're not." I gripped her hand. "I won't let you."

"Shh," she said. "I knew I wasn't going to make it today. I wanted…to hold you…one last time."

"Idonea."

"please, don't cry for me Erik. I'll always be with you."

Idonea groaned and that's when the full fear hit me. "dear God, why is this happening to me?" I demanded as tears burned my eyes. "why?"

"Shh," she said touching my hand. "he gave us…nine more years instead of one. Be grateful."

"I'll try."

"I'll see you soon," she whispered. "I'll be waiting for you." She wiped one of my eyes. "I love you Erik."

"I love you too, more than life itself."

"And Erik," her voice grew fainter. "if you fall in love again….please…marry."

I stared at her. here she was dying and worrying about my heart. I shook my head, "no. you are my first….and you are my only."

Tears sparkled in her eyes, "kiss me…please."

I leaned forward and kissed her lips. Her frail arms fell over my shoulders as I kissed her. slowly, the life drained out of her and she fell backwards.

My heart stopped. "Idonea?" I checked her frantically for a pulse. "Idonea?" I didn't find one. I checked again.

Then, the stark realization hit me; my wife, the other half of me was gone forever. I sat beside her on the bed, pulling her limp body into my arms and I cried. "NO! NO! NO! Dear God please, no, not here! WHY?"

My sobs echoed around the room and I didn't even notice know what time it was. It felt moments when I felt this strange hand on my shoulder. I grabbed it and spun around, then released it when I realized it was Alexander. His face was cautious. "is she?"

I couldn't answer, I could only nod as the in my heart grew. I didn't remember much, except waking up to find Idonea gone and I was in our bed. Gustave and Alexander were sitting in chairs beside me. I sat up, setting off an alarm, both woke up instantly.

"where is she?" I demanded.

"father, it's all right." Gustave said. "Lucy is making arrangements for…mother's body to be prepared."

"no!" I shouted bolting up.

"father, easy." Alexander said grabbing my arm.

"she didn't like people looking at her body when she was alive, I will not allow this in death!"

Alexander exhaled and released my arm. "follow me."

Gustave exhaled, "some help you are."

Both followed me grumbling quietly. Alexander led me to the morgue where I saw Lucy coming in with a dress. "daddy!" she said. "what are you doing out of bed?"

I grabbed the dress from her and moved inside. Alexander followed and he did most of the fighting for me, within moments, I was in a room with my beloved wife on a table. She looked…like she was asleep, but the icy touch of her skin told me otherwise. I don't know how I got through putting her inside the dress she wore on our first date. But I managed it somehow. Then, I allowed the man to do his work, but I didn't abandon her.

When he was finished, Gustave and Alexander took me back to our room. I couldn't even talk to them. I could only express myself in music. The last two pieces of music I'd ever write again.

My immortal. She's out of my life

Once the songs were written, I destroyed that piano. Phantasma was closed for her funeral, which occurred the next day. Eva and Alexander sang the song at the funeral for her. I held my emotions together until they lowered her into the grave. I lost all dignity and cried hard.

After the funeral, I was stayed at Idonea's grave for hours. I couldn't feel anything anymore, I was numb. However, I made a decision, I had to go to France and settle some accounts for her. I walked home, forming the plan in my head. It wasn't a surprise that when I opened the door to see Gustave inside.

"you all right?" he asked.

"I'm going to Paris." I said. "I've got some business to settle."

He nodded, "I'm going with you."

"no."

"you can't stop me."

"stay and take care of your wife!"

"she gave me permission to go." He said quietly. "she knew. When do we leave?"

I exhaled. "tomorrow."

* * *

**So sorry, but the epilogue will be happy, I promise. Please expect a delay, someone filed a complaint about one of my stories, had it removed and I cannot update until the fifth. I'm sorry.**


	24. With her

Epilogue

* * *

**Erik's POV**

* * *

"We're here." Gustave said.

I knew, I could feel it. I drew back the shades and looked at the huge building with its faded bricks and a feeling of seclusion washed over me. I sighed, for I remember what it had looked like in its glory days. It had been my home once. It had been my only home. However, the years, and the fire, had dimmed its magnificence and splendor.

"Are you all right?" Gustave asked.

I nodded as I avoided his eyes, "I'm fine."

He didn't believe me. "Must you go?" Gustave asked again as he watched me descend from the carriage. "It won't do you any good."

" I know." I sighed. "I must."

He pressed the issue no further. Deep in my heart, I knew he was right. I turned and walked towards the opera house. The dry and brittle leaves crunched beneath my feet. I pushed the door open and stepped into entryway. I was overcome for a moment as I glanced around. I could still see the reminders of what the house looked like in its former days. The dust and webs dimmed it somewhat, but you could feel the centuries past in the air. Even when one inhaled, you could still smell burnt wood from the fire all those years ago.

"You all right?" Gustave asked me again. His voice directly beside me.

Sighing, I nodded, "lead on."

He obediently surged ahead. After a moment, I followed him towards where the auction would be held. It wouldn't be hard to find, other than my cane tapping the floor, the voice of the auctioneer filled the empty and dusty halls.

I stayed somewhat in the shadows as I glanced around. I didn't want to be seen, but I wanted to know what it was I wanted to purchase. I felt somewhat reluctant to glance around. Reluctant to recognize any familiar faces I might see. Gustave was already looking around and he leaned close to whisper in my ear.

"He's here." Gustave said.

"Raoul?" I asked.

Gustave nodded. "yes. He's in the wheelchair by the east wing."

The once powerful Vicomte de Chagney. He looked so much older now than when I'd last seen him. His poor health had bound him to a wheelchair. I remember him when he was young, strong and handsome. Handsome enough to take my love from me.

But we were both old men now. True, I was older than him, but I looked a decade younger than him. I had been blessed with a youthful appearance. I was stronger and not prone with as much stress and the vicomte had been.

"Lot 665 gentlemen." the auctioneer's loud voice brought me back the auction. "A papier mache musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached the figure of a monkey, in Persian robes, playing the cymbals." I smiled faintly, for I knew what the object was. "Recently discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order."

"showing here."

They wound it and my heart skipped a beat as the monkey clanged along to that old familiar tune. Its red robes hadn't yet faded; I was pleased they'd taken care of it. I could still hear the words playing in my mind.

_Masquerade. Paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you. _

I fought to keep from scoffing at the foolish . You couldn't hide your face, and the world would always find you. I'd know better than anyone else would. That tune always came back to mock me. I would have bid, but as I watched as Raoul bid on the music box. I knew that he wanted it for a very personal reason. Madame Giry was bidding as well on the box.

She hadn't changed a bit. That sour expression was still on her face and her hair was scraped back in that tight bun. The years of being an up strict dance instructor had finally caught up to her. I had no doubt that she still trained other students, for teaching and been her life. She'd been my one companion; rescued me from a life of brutality to exchange it for a life of loneliness. In many ways, the closest to a mother I'd ever know. I was grateful to her for that. But she, like many people, didn't understand me.

It went on between them for a while. Raoul was finally able to purchase it for thirty francs. If the auctioneer knew the true story behind the organ monkey, he wouldn't have let it go so cheep. I could see emotion wash over his face as the music box was placed into his feeble arms. I knew I'd made the right choice in not bidding on the box. I don't know why I felt any pity for him after all this time, I still disliked him. I could see his mouth move as he spoke to the music box.

"A collector's piece indeed." he said to the nurse beside him. His voice lowered and he said to himself. "Every detail exactly as she said." he fingered the scarlet and gold robe the monkey wore. "Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?"

"That belonged to you didn't it?" Gustave whispered. "when you lived here?" I nodded, but I remained silent. Incredulous, he asked, "Why didn't you bid on it?"

I couldn't answer him, for I myself didn't know why I hadn't bid on it. Maybe it's because that music box reminded me of the time Christine rejected my love for Raoul's. Maybe it was because of the tune. It mocked me still. I merely shrugged and turned back to the auctioneer. Gustave was silent and didn't press the issue.

"Lot 666 then. A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the phantom of the opera." he was silent for a moment, waiting for the moment to sink in.

It did.

Gustave glanced at me. I saw Raoul's head lift and Madame Giry go slightly pale. I myself felt a little wary. I seemed to know what it was that the fat auctioneer was going to say. My heart secretly begged him to keep those words sealed, unspoken behind his lips. It couldn't be.

"A mystery never fully explained." he continued mysteriously, with dramatic pauses between his words. "We're told ladies and gentleman that this is the very chandelier, which figures the famous disaster." my heart pounded in my chest as he continued. "Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen."

I watched as they flung back the tarp covering the chandelier and my heart stopped. The glass tinkled and sparkled. It as the very chandelier, alive, full of light.

Raoul sunk back in his wheel chair and Madame Giry stepped back. For once, I thought she'd faint. I nearly did. I grabbed onto Gustave's arm and he stepped closer and helped me into a nearby chair.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concern radiated in his voice and eyes.

I nodded. Words stuck in my throat for a moment. I stared at it, when my shock wore off, I was able to say. "Buy it." I don't know how or why I felt compelled to buy it. My voice sounded faint to my own ears. "At whatever price."

Gustave nodded after giving me another curious glance. He started the opening bid for fifty francs. Madame Giry and Raoul watched as Gustave bid. Obvious curious to see what fool would bid on a piece of such ill tiding. Their eyes met mine and I watched their reactions.

Raoul's expression was one of shock that waned to the silent anger he'd always held towards me. His gaze was somewhat softer on Gustave's. but he'd never forgiven me for keeping the boy. Madame Giry held a silent, composed, hostile look. I dropped my gaze, for I feared it was one of smoldering hate.

We all looked at each other. Glaring, not blinking, not moving, not even drawing a single breath. These were the expressions that we three civilized adults could only give the other individuals after all these years. After all, we'd been through, we knew each other well. But we also hated, shunned, and despised each other. Part of me knew that it was a shame that so many relationships cannot be healed through time.

_Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination. _The auctioneer's voice rang in my head.

No. you couldn't frighten away the ghost of so many years ago any more than you can erase the ghosts of memories that torment your soul and heart every day of your life. The moment I saw the chandelier, all those memories of horror, hate, passion, desire, longing, despair and love came flooding back to me.

"the auction is over." Gustave shook me gently and I stirred. The almost empty hall telling me that once again I'd gotten lost in my thoughts and lost track of time. "It's a shame you only purchased the chandelier. I got several things that belonged to Christine and various things which I thought you'd like."

"was I asleep?" I asked.

"no. just loving mother again." he said simply. "Now that you've woke up out of that deep thought, tell me this. What will you do with the chandelier?"

I started at him and stared at him for a moment. Trying to recollect where I was. "I have a plan for it."

I stood and walked out of the room with Gustave behind me. Madame Giry and Raoul were exiting as well. They stopped, hostile and icy gazes aimed at me.

"ironic." Raoul said. "you purchase the item that sealed your doom. It was your control that lost Christine."

"it was your cruelty and control that lost you Christine!" I shot back. Raoul winced. For we both knew that what the other said was right. "but as we know, Christine wasn't my true love. Idonea filled that position, and she still does."

"I hope it falls on you." Giry said coldly before sweeping out of the room.

Raoul studied me, "how is she?"

Ignoring them, I got into our private carriage. But I heard Gustave tell him. "she died a few weeks ago. A heart condition."

Raoul was silent and I didn't look at him. "give him my condolences." I turned and looked at Raoul, he appeared sincere. "she was a fine lady."

"thank you." Gustave said shaking his hand. "goodbye sir."

"goodbye."

Gustave climbed into the carriage, I was still watching Chagney. As the carriage moved away, I waved at Raoul. His brow rose, but he feebly waved back, ending the bitter blood between us for so many years.

I looked back out the window. "so," Gustave asked again. "what are you doing with that chandelier?"

I exhaled and reached into my portfolio and handed him some sketches. "for the Phantasma wax museum. It tells my story and has things of value. I want my face, to remain hidden under the mask. But, if there is someone who can look at my face, they can be allowed to remove the mask. But I'd like a guard posted there, someone who doesn't react to my face." He nodded. "I've enclosed my life story with the sketches I've drawn. I want Idonea beside me while on display."

Gustave nodded as he glanced through the sketches, "ingenious. They're so lifelike." He exhaled. "is this why we came to Paris? To bury the past?"

"to bring it into the light. No more hiding, let the public know the truth."

* * *

**Gustave's POV**

* * *

I helped my father out of the carriage, he was tired and he needed to rest in our cabin immediately. I looked up to direct the man about our luggage. I heard a groan by my side and I turned and saw my father clutching his chest in agony.

"father!" I dropped my bag as my father slumped forward, hitting his head on a wooden box. "Oh God, someone get a doctor!" I shouted as I turned him over on his back. blood was gushing from his head and the impact was hard enough to shatter the mask. I took my hanky and covered his face. "Get a doctor!" I bellowed again as people milled around.

A man came through, "I'm a doctor. What happened?"

I shrugged, "he had a pain in his chest, he fell forward and hit his head on a box."

The man slowly straightened, and the look in his face told me what I didn't want to hear. "I'm sorry, he's dead. From what you've told me, I say he had a heart attack and he took quite a blow to the head. Killed him instantly, I can make a better examination on board."

I stared at him in shock. I was just talking to him. I looked at my father's body. his hand with his wedding band on his chest. I smiled as tears flowed down my face. he must have known he was going to die soon.

"no thanks, he wouldn't have wanted that."

"who was he?"

"my father, Mr. Y. of Phantasma."

The man stared at me, "you're…smiling. How come?"

I looked upwards, just trying to invision my mother and father meeting again heaven. "he's with her now."

* * *

**Idonea's POV**

* * *

"Erik?" I called softly. My handsome husband spun around looking quite lost in Heaven. His face, which had been so full of sorrow since my departure, lit up with joy. I held out my hand to him. "I've been waiting for you."

Erik took my hand, his dark eyes studying my face. he pulled me into his arms and I exhaled as he kissed me. moments, hours, days later, I didn't know and I didn't care. He pulled away and studied my face. "now," he murmured. "we can never be parted again. Never."

* * *

**The end!**

**Will also be working on the sequel to 'Just a kiss in Hollywood' so keep your eyes open for 'Twisted in Hollywood.'**


End file.
